¿Por qué nosotras?
by HappyForAlways
Summary: Los 3 RRB se tendrán que hospedar en la casa de las 3 famosas heroínas, por razones que sólo el profesor conoce. Pero para mala suerte de las chicas él no estará presente en la estancia de los RRB, y por si fuera poca mala suerte se crearan conflictos y hasta peleas.
1. Prologo

**_Prologo._**

Gotas de lluvia caían en el techo, las luces estaban apagadas pero se prendieron. Una silueta de un hombre apareció, era de cabello negro junto a unos ojos negros traía bata blanca. Agarró unas llaves y una maleta se dirigía a la puerta pero del techo calló algo...

-¡Utonio ayúdenos por favor!- dijo un pelirrojo con rasguños en todas partes moretones y sangre.

-¿Brick? ¿que está pasando? - dijo algo preocupado viendo a los tres chicos, Brick estaba viendo al piso desconsolado, butch estaba abrazando a Boomer y los dos estaban llorando junto con unos rasguños y moretones.

-Todo fue culpa de Him- dijo Butch con voz quebradiza.

-¿Him? ¿que hizo Him?- preguntó el Profesor.

-Que nos hizo querrá decir- habló por fin Boomer.

-El nos obligo a hacer algo horrible- continuó Butch.

-Nos mandó a matar a Mojo jojo y a todos los villanos- finalizó Brick

-¿Pero por qué?- el Profesor se sentó al frente de ellos.

-Dijo que ellos no valen mucho, que solo son perdidas de tiempo- respondió Butch- por eso nos mandó a matarlos a ellos.

-Nunca mataríamos a nadie- dijo Boomer- ni menos a nuestro padre.

El Profesor quedo impresionado ¿será verdad? Pero... no se rasguñarían en vano... ademas sus heridas ya se deberían de haber curado. Utonio salió corriendo al laboratorio dejando a tres adolescentes (14 años) en medio de la sala.

Regresó con un botiquín en mano, les dijo que se sentaran en el mueble, abrió el botiquin y sacó alcohol y un tres pequeños algodones. Se posicionó al frente de Boomer y con un un pequeño algodón con alcohol limpio todos sus rasguños y moretones. Igual con Brick y Butch.

-¿Por qué están heridos chicos?- preguntó el Profesor.

-Him nos dijo que nos castigaría si no hacíamos caso...- no pudo terminar Boomer porque comenzó a llorar.

-Quisimos advertir a Mojo pero Him nos puso un chip rastreador...-Siguió Brick

 _ **Escena retrospectiva...**_

 _-Tenemos que avisarle a Mojo chicos- susurró Brick y al instante los tres volaron a casa de Mojo. Cuando llegaron todas las luces estaban apagadas no se veía ni un alma._

 _-¡Mojo!- gritó Butch pero nadie respondió- Mono tonto le queremos avisar algo y el ni está en casa._

 _-No es su culpa el no sabe nada- dijo Boomer._

 _-SI...No es su culpa- los tres chicos voltearon y vieron a Him atrás suyo- ¿a quien buscan mis niños?_

 _Los tres salieron volando y Him solo se los quedó observando._

 _-¿como nos encontró?-pregunto Butch enojado._

 _Los tres siguieron volando hasta que Brick habló._

 _-Cuando Him nos dio esas pulseras..._

 _-¿eh?_

 _-Tenemos que buscar algo con qué quitarnos estas pulseras._

 _-¿Por qué se detienen? Mis niños...- en medio de la calle solo se pudieron escuchar unos gritos de terror, unas pinzas cortando y sollozos..._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-¿Como se quitaron las pulseras?- dijo el Profesor viendo las muñecas vacías de los chicos.

-Utilizamos las pinzas de Him para cortarlas- respondió rápidamente Brick.

-No puedo dejarlos con Him allá afuera tratando de matarlos- no tenía mucha confianza en esos niños pero... los vió llorar no parecían lagrimas falsas, eran lagrimas de sinceridad.

-Por eso vinimos aquí- dijo Butch.

-No tenemos a donde ir- siguió Boomer.

-... ¿nos puede hospedar aquí?- finalizó Brick.

El Profesor U. Quedó pensativo, tenía que ir en 20 minutos al aero-puerto a viajar a China y no sabía que hacer con tres chicos.

-Está bien se pueden quedar- dijo al fin el Profesor, los tres fueron a abrazarlo. El se paró y fue al laboratorio, regresó con un aparato en la mano y se la entregó a Brick, los tres lo miraron confundido- Quiero que le den esto a las chicas por favor.

Brick asintió, Butch hizo una señal con sus dos dedos "tipo militar" y Boomer djo solo un pequeños "esta bien" . En ese momento él se marchó, los tres hermanos se sentaron en el mueble y les llegó un sueño profundo...


	2. 1 ¿Y el Profesor?

**Capítulo 1. ¿Y el profesor?**

Nos situamos en una casa, que blancas con sus paredes y tres ventanas tiene al frente...

-¡Devuélveme mi celular!- se escuchó un grito, era una chica de cabello dorado en dos coletas con unos ojos azul claro. Aquella chica corrió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación donde estaba su hermana-¡Buttercup! ¿que quieres hacer con el?

La rubia trataba de alcanzar su celular pero una pelinegra de ojos verdes como el pasto se lo impedía, ya que ella tenía el celular en su otra mano que estaba alzada impidiéndole a la rubia alcanzarlo.

-¡Bubbles se amable y prestamelo por un momento!- dijo Buttercup.

-¡No! ¡Es mío y ni siquiera pediste permiso!- exclamó Bubbles haciendo puchero.

-¡YA CALLENSE LAS DOS ME TIENEN AZUL CON TODA SU HABLADURÍA AHÍ! ¿¡QUE NO ENTIENDES BUTTERCUP!? QUE BUBBLES NO TE LO VA A PRESTAR- Gritó exasperada una pelirroja- Anoche pelearon toda la bendita hora ¿¡Por qué!? Porque Bubbles había agarrado un poco de el shampo de Buttercup ¿¡Y AHORA ES UN CELULAR!?

Buttercup y Bubbles la miraron con temor.

-¡Wou, wou! Tranquilizate Blossom- dijo Buttercup moviendo sus manos hacia abajo- Mejor bajemos para ver a el profesor.

Blossom rodó los ojos, pero sonrió y asintió. Las tres bajaron por las escaleras provocando un ruido sordo al final de las escaleras las chicas miraron a todos lados.

-¿Y el profesor?- dijo Bubbles algo nerviosa por la ausencia de su padre- ¿Donde está?-.

-No sé...- Blossom salió corriendo en dirección hacia el laboratorio pero no encontró nada, Buttercup a las habitaciones y Bubbles... bueno ella buscó en una maseta.

-¿Profesor?- esta alzó la cabeza de el gran jarró, y tenía una oruga en su nariz- Mentirosa no eres el profesor.

-Bubbles, no creo que el profesor esté en ese jarrón- dijo Buttercup mirándola extrañada.

-Cierto... el profesor no es tan pequeño como para entrar aquí- dijo con tono pensativo Bubbles.

-¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que era porque él nunca se metería en un jarrón viejo y feo- ironizó Buttercup.

-Maseta, y pensaste mal entonces- dijo Bubbles. Buttercup solo se dió una bofetada en la frente mental.

-Chicas, dejen de cotorrear y busquen a el profesor- regañó Blossom.

Todo al instante se volvió oscuro, no se veía nada.

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, y no digo que los son- dijo Bubbles fingiendo ser un científico- dagnostico que se fue la luz.

-¡Noooo! ¿En serio?- dijo con sarcasmo Buttercup- y yo que pensaba que había quedado ciega, fijate lo que uno piensa si no nos dicen las cosas.

Blossom rió- Bueno, bueno, quiero que se separen y busquen si faltan algo o si al menos consiguen al profesor- dijo mientras se alejaba Blossom (aunque solo se oía su voz alejarse)

-Yo voy a revisar la nevera- propuso Buttercup- para ver que ningún ladrón se haya robado la comida.

Y de ahí Buttercup se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a una Bubbles temblando de pies a cabezas.

-¿La-la-ladrones?- tartamudeó Bubbles, ella sacó a Pulpi de quien-sabe-donde y lo abrazó- ¡Oh Pulpi cuidame!- se escuchó un ruido y unos pasos de una persona acercándose-¡Un ladrón! Protegeme Pulpi- y Bubbles comenzó a pegarle con el peluche a cierta persona.

* * *

 **(Con Blossom)**

- _Voy a ir a ver los fusibles-_ pensó la pelirroja- seguro _debió de pasarles algo..._

Blossom al sentir un golpe cayó al suelo.

-¡AY! Lo siento Bubbles... o Buttercup- dijo Blossom sobándose la cabeza.

-¿¡Estas bien Blossom!?- preguntaron 2 voces, Buttercup y Bubbles.

-¡Estoy Bien!- respondió Blossom, pero se dio cuenta de algo- Un minuto...

* * *

 **(Con Buttercup)**

Buttercup levantó los hombros y los volvió a bajar al haber recibido la respuesta de Blossom. Esta se acercó a la nevera y la abrió iluminando una pequeña parte de la cocina.

-Si~ está toda la comida- dijo Buttercup a punto de babear, pero se escuchó un ruido atrás suyo- ¿Quien anda ahí? ¿Amigo o enemigo?... Jajaja eso sueno como Buzz Lightyear...

* * *

 **(Con Bubbles)**

-¡Muere Ladrón tonto y pedofilo!-gritó Bubbles mientras golpeaba a alguien con pulpi. Al parecer Bubbles no se dio cuenta de que tenia poderes.

Todas las luces se prendieron mostrando luz en toda la casa.

* * *

 **(Con Blossom... otra vez)**

-¿¡Que rayos haces aquí!?- exclamó Blossom viendo a el chico que tenía adelante. Era pelirrojo igual que ella, con unos ojos rojos y penetrantes y una gorra roja que estaba hacia atrás, era Brick la contra-parte de Blossom

-¡AYUDA ME QUIERE MATAR!- gritó un chico que salía de la cocina tenía el cabello negro igual a Buttercup y unos ojos verde bosque profundo, era Butch la contra-parte de Buttercup.

-¡VEN AQUÍ IDIOTA SEGURO TE QUERIAS COMER MI COMIDA, PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA!- gritó Buttercup enojada mientras perseguía a Butch.

-Blossom, ven a ver maté a el ladrón- dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja jalando a Blossom.

-¡Bubbles ya voy! ¡Sueltame...!- Blossom recapacitó- ¿¡CUAL LADRÓN!?

Todos dirigieron su vista a las dos chicas.

-¿Ladrón? Pero si cuando vinimos a aquí no había ningún- Butch abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Boomer!

Los dos hermanos corrieron hasta la sala principal encontrándose a un rubio igual que Bubbles de ojos azul cobalto, este estaba con moretones y un poco de sangre en sus brazos. Quien iba a pensar que un peluche hacia tanto daño.

-¿Era Boomer?...Lo siento Boomer- se disculpó un poco sonrojada Bubbles por la vergüenza.

-Si, si, disculpas y todo eso bla, bla, bla... lo que aquí en realidad importa es ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntó Buttercup enojada.

-Tomen- Brick les tendió un aparato en forma de escarabajo. Blossom la agarró- esto se los dejó su padre.

-¿Que..?- Blossom caminó hasta la mesa mas cercana y colocó el escarabajo en la mesa, apretó un botón que tenía arriba y este proyectó a el profesor utonio de la cintura para arriba.

-¡Hola chicas! de seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué no estoy? Pues... les quería avisar que iba de viaje a China, pero decidí dejarles un mensaje ya que se veían muy cansadas por la ultima pelea que tuvieron hoy...o talvez ayer, si ven este mensaje al día siguiente- dijo el holograma de el Profesor Utonio- Quiero que se cuiden y que sean unas buenas niñas. Dejo a cargo a Blossom- Blossom sonrió orgullosa y las dos hermanas la fulminaron con la mirada- La dejo a ella porque tendrá que hacer algunas... cosas que yo hago en la casa. Bueno...¡Ah! También podrán preguntarse ¿que hacen los chicos ahí? Pues quiero que sean pacientes con ellos, yo sé que hay rivalidades entre ustedes 6 pero por favor, no destruyan la casa. Quiero dejar en claro que si ellos quieren ¿OYERON CLARO? SI ELLOS QUIEREN ¿Oiste Buttercup?- la nombrada rodó los ojos- Si ellos quieren, les pueden decir por qué ellos están ahí... Ademas necesito que vayan a comprar comestibles, ya que tuve que llevarme algunos alimentos. Bueno se podrán comunicar conmigo por este aparato él va a vibrar y si aprietan el botón saldrá mi holograma en vivo, quiero aclarar que no me pueden llamar... Lo siento- las chicas se decepcionaron- no voy a tener mucho tiempo libre y solo podré comunicarme cuando sea posible. Espero que se comporten y POR FAVOR sean buenas con los chicos ¡Adiós las quiero!- se esfumó el holograma, Blossom agarró el escarabajo y la escondió en una parte de su moño.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso- dijo Butch a Blossom. Bubbles entró a la cocina y regresó con una bolsa con hielo, se tendió a Boomer que tan solo la fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, permisito dijo monchito a salir de este capricho- dijo Buttercup yéndose de la sala, pero Blossom la agarró de el cuello de su camisa.

-No, no, no, no~- dijo Blossom- tú nos ayudaras a ir a el supermercado por la comida.

-¡Yupi cuanto me alegra colaborar- Dijo con sarcasmo Buttercup.

-Te compraré una película nueva- dijo Blossom.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?-.


	3. 2 Supermercado Alocado

_**Capítulo 3. Supermercado alocado.**_

-Bien, voy a anotar en una lista lo que vamos a comprar- propuso Blossom y se dirigió a las escaleras. Subió a su cuarto, al entrar se encontró con un cuarto completamente ordenado, fue a su escritorio con un papel en manos y tinta, y escribió todo lo necesario. Bajó de nuevo con el papel en manos y se encontró a todos peleando entre sí.

-¿¡Por qué no nos quieren decir!?- gritó Buttercup.

-¡Utonio dijo que les podíamos decir cuando queramos!- respondió Brick enojado.

-¡Pues yo digo que...!- Gritó Buttercup moviendo sus brazos desesperada, pero ella fue interrumpida.

-¡Buttercup!- regañó Blossom- ¡Así estos idiotas no te quieran decir nada, no tienes por qué obligarlos!-.

-¿¡Idiotas!? ¿A quienes llamas idiotas?- replicó Butch.

-A ustedes- respondió Blossom con el ceño fruncido.

-Que directa, tonta- dijo Brick. Blossom volteó a verlo lentamente con un aura maligna.

-¡TU NO ME LLAMES TONTA! ¡QUE YO SOY LA PRIMERA QUE TE METE UN GOLPE PARA QUE QUEDES SIN TU CARA, MAS FEA QUE LA ABUELA TUYA!- gritó Blossom agarrando a Brick de el cuello, él tan solo fruncia el ceño.

-Em... Blossom, nosotros no tenemos abuela- agregó Boomer- así que el no tendría cara de abuela.

-Exacto, él va a quedar como la cara de su abuela porque no tiene abuela- explicó Blossom- así que eso significa que no va a tener cara.

-¡Oooooooh!-Dijeron todos a coro todos ecepto Brick y Blossom.

Blossom soltó el cuello de Brick y agarró el papel que había caído a el piso.

-Bueno vamos a ir a comprar la comida- dijo Blossom.

-¿Nosotros también?-preguntó Butch, señalando con el pulgar a sí mismo.

-No, ustedes se quedan aquí- dijo Blossom apuntando el piso de forma frenetica.

-Blossom no creo que sea buena idea- susurró Bubbles a Blossom.

Al instante a Blossom se le llenó la cabeza de imágenes de explosiones y la casa destruida.

-¿Saben qué? Mejor vienen con nosotros- y así emprendieron vuelo pasando por el hueco, dejando 6 estelas de colores.

-¿Desde hace cuanto está ese hueco?-preguntó Bubbles.

-Desde anoche- respondió Boomer.

-¡Chicos es en ese!- Blossom señalo un supermercado y fue de picada hasta él, y los chicos también.

Aterrizaron en la entrada y las puertas automáticas se abrieron, los 6 entraron.

-Bien le diré lo que van a buscar: Bubbles los vegetales y jugos, Buttercup lo de la noche de hoy junto con la pelicula- se escuchó un "Sí" de parte de Buttercup- y yo buscaré lo demás...

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntó Butch.

-¡Esta bién! Buttercup con Butch, Bubbles con Boomer y yo con Brick- dijo rápido para después irse por un pasillo siendo seguida por Brick.

-Bueno... Andando- dijo Bubbles caminando por otro pasillo con Boomer.

-Esto debe ser una broma-dijo Buttercup y se fue a regañadientes con Butch.

* * *

 **(Con Bubbles y Boomer)**

Bubbles había agarrado una canasta para toda la comida que agarraran la colocaran ahí.

-Boomer dame esa salsa de ahí, por favor- dijo Bubbles señalando una lata de salsa milanesa, ya que Bubbles no alcanzaba (tan solo faltaba poco). Boomer se estiró y la agarró- Gracias.

-¡Oh pequeño! ¿Será que me puedes pasar ese aceite? Si no es molestia- dijo con voz ronca una anciana baja. Boomer asintió y se estiró para agarrarlo, pero unos niños los distrajeron porque ellos estaban jugando a ser los "Rowdyruff Boys", Boomer sonrió pero no se percató de que su mano había hecho caer el aceite, chocó con la cabeza de la anciana y se rompió todo, dejando a una anciana con mucho aceite empapado- ¡CHICOO! ¡Te dije que me pasaras el aceite! ¡No que me lo derramaras!

-Lo siento señora yo...- intentó explicar Boomer.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ...!?-.

* * *

 **(Con Buttercup y Butch)**

-¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO TE PASA!?- se oyó una voz desde un pasillo lejano.

-¿Eh? ¿Oíste eso Butch?- Buttercup volteó a su izquierda y no vio a nadie- ¿Butch? Pedazo de idiota ¿Donde...?

-¡LOL! ¡Estoy montado en una patineta para gordos!- exclamó una voz al final de el pasillo, Buttercup corrió a donde se oyó y vio a Butch encima de una patineta perseguido por un niño algo gordo. Buttercup solo miraba con cara de "¿WTF?"

-¡Me siento como... Butch montado en una patineta!- exclamó Butch alegre entrando en un pasillo- ¡Sí así me siento!-.

* * *

 **(Con Blossom y Brick)**

-Oye enana- llamó Brick, Blossom lo volteó a ver fastidiada- ¿Que vamos a hacer esta noche?-.

-1. No soy enana tengo casi la misma altura que tú solo que me llevas unos centímetros, y para mi altura soy alta -contó con los dedos Blossom- y 2. Veremos una película ¡Pero solo si se comportan!

-Ni que fuéramos perros-.

-Pues...-

-¡Me siento como... Butch montado en una patineta!- exclamó una voz en el pasillo de al lado, era Butch.

Los dos se miraron entre sí con los ojos como platos y salieron corriendo hacia el pasillo donde se escuchó a Butch.

-¿Pero qué...?- Murmuró Blossom al ver el desastre que habían hecho, Una anciana empapada con aceite estaba golpeando con su bastón a Boomer en la cabeza mientras Bubbles trataba de detenerla ocasionando que algunos alimentos se cayeran de el estante. Butch había chocado contra un estante que tenía tartas, haciendo caer estas y embarrando a sí mismo de tartas, y Buttercup tan solo estaba arreglando las cosas con el señor de seguridad y un niño.

-Este supermercado es de locos- dijo Brick con los brazos cruzados y Blossom tan solo lo ignoró. Ella se acercó a el señor de seguridad.

-Disculpen pero ¿que está pasando?- dijo amablemente Blossom y el señor de seguridad la volteó a ver.

-Hola pequeña Blossom- saludó el señor- Es un problema, aquel chico- señaló a Butch- robó la patineta de este niño- señaló a el niño regordete- y las estrelló contra el mostrador de tartas. Y esa señora- señaló a la anciana que peleaba con Boomer- está pegándole a ese chico, porque le derramó aceite en la cabeza.

-¿A propósito?-.

-No se sabe- éste alzó los hombros. Blossom pensó un poco.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-¡Claro! Mientras que yo hablo con tu hermana- Blossom asintió. Se acercó a la anciana luchadora y a el Boomer temeroso.

-¡Señora!- La nombrada no le respondió- ¡Señora!- Siguió sin responder- ¡SEÑORA!-.

-¿A, qué?- esta volteó a verla- ¡Oh Si es la líder de las Powerpuff girls!

-Sii, soy yo- dijo entre-dientes mientras le hacía señas a Bubbles para que se llevara a Boomer, pero Bubbles no entendía- Quería decirle que~

-¿Si?-siguió la anciana.

-Queee...¡Usted es un gran ejemplo como ciudadana!- la anciana se sorprendió, Blossom siguió haciendo señas y Bubbles seguía sin entender- si, usted puede LLEVARSE toda la gloria como ciudadana, por que usted no está MAL se defiende y tiene PODERES muy especiales como el valor y la sinceridad, ¡Oh! Y pegándole a BOOMER lo ha demostrado- Hizo énfasis en todas esas palabras _**(N: Las que están en mayúscula)**_ Bubbles la miró sin entender.

-¡Oh! ¿esa no es Taylor Swift?- Blossom señaló a una chica rubia de espaldas, la anciana volteó la cabeza- Llevate a Boomer a la entrada, Bubbles- susurró a Bubbles, esta asintió y se llevó a Boomer con su velocidad, la anciana la vio otra vez- ¡Lo siento! No era Taylor pero bueno... Eso era lo que le quería decir ¡Hasta pronto!

-¡Hasta Pronto pequeña!- se despidió y se fue la anciana. Blossom se acercó otra vez a el señor de seguridad.

-¡Listo! Ya está señor- El señor abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Wao y yo pensaba que ibas a tardar mas!- exclamó sorprendido- Como recompensa olvidaré lo de la patineta y no se lo diré a nadie- El niño regordete lo vio con mala cara.

-Gracias, vamos Buttercup y vente con Butch- Buttercup se acercó a Butch y lo agarró como un costal de papas- ¡Vamos Brick!- llamó a el pelirrojo que estaba sentado en una silla viendo la escena con palomitas de maíz, Brick siguió a Blossom y a Buttercup hasta la caja.

Ahí ellos pagaron y salieron con muchas bolsas para la salida o entrada encontrándose a Bubbles con bolsas en manos y a Boomer al lado suyo desmayado.

-¿Cuando...?- Buttercup fue interrumpida por la respuesta de Bubbles.

-Cuando iva a salir me dí cuenta de que tenía la canasta de comida, la pagué y me quedé aquí esperándolas-.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos- Todos asintieron ecepto Butch y Boomer, y así emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa dejando 4 estelas (a Butch y a Boomer los cargaron)


	4. 3 Noche de películas

_**Capítulo 3. Noche de Películas.**_

-¡Ah! ¡Blossom!- exclamó Buttercup pegándole a la televisión porque no emitía ningún canal- ¡Esto no sirve!-.

Blossom se asomó de la cocina y rodó los ojos- Conecta el cable a el televisor, Buttercup- la nombrada la miró confundida y regresó su mirada a el televisor, ese era el problema, ella no había colocado a el televisor el cable que hacia emitir los canales, Buttercup sonrió nerviosa y enchufó el cable. Blossom regresó a la cocina

Buttercup comenzó a cambiar los canales con el control y se sentó en el sofá, ésta hizo una mueca- ¡Ah! ¡Me perdí la lucha!- exclamó- ¿¡Que rayos voy a hacer ahora!?-.

Blossom asomó de nuevo su cabeza.

-Puedes ayudarme a hacer la comida- sugirió, Buttercup solo levantó los hombros y fue a la cocina- Yo ordeno la mesa.

Blossom sacó los platos y los colocó en la mesa, fue a buscar mas sillas ya que faltaban y colocó las cucharillas y los vasos.

-¡Lista vengan a comer!- Bubbles, Boomer, Butch y Brick llegaron a el instante y se sentaron.

-¿Que vamos a comer?- preguntó Boomer dándole golpes a la mesa con sus palmas como un niño ansioso.

-Comida que se come- dijo sarcástica Buttercup.

-Ni modo ¿va a ser comida que se traga?- respondió sarcastico Boomer.

-Boomer, la comida también se traga solo que en pequeños pedazos para no ahogarte- dijo Blossom a Boomer.

-¿En serio?- Blossom asintió.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Yo tengo hambre ¡Sirve Buttercup!- dijo Bubbles.

-Y~ ¡Bualá!- dijo Buttercup mientras colocaba una olla con algo encima.

-¿Que es eso?- dijo Butch con asco.

-Comida que se come- repitió sarcástica Buttercup, Boomer abrió la boca pero Blossom lo calló.

-No es momento Boomer, no es momento- dijo Blossom y Boomer cerró la boca.

-No se ve rico- dijo Brick, y los 2 hermanos restantes asintieron.

-¡Pues o se lo comen o se mueren de hambre!- exclamó Buttercup enojada.

-Boomer, mejor muérete de hambre- le susurró Butch a Boomer, porque este ya iba a probar un pedazo.

-¿No se lo van a comer?- preguntó Blossom y los tres chicos negaron- Bueno chicas ¡Plan Brocolini!

A Bubbles le brillaron los ojos y Buttercup sonrió de oreja a oreja. Los Rowdy los miraron confundidos.

Blossom sirvió a todos en sus platos, respiró hondo y con su aliento de hielo congeló la comida de todos.

Buttercup con sus puños golpeó la comida congelada dejando trozos.

Y Bubbles con sus rayos láser descongeló la comida.

-¡Listo!- gritaron a coro las chicas, y los rowdy los miraron con "poker face"

Brick olió primero y abrió los ojos como platos. Él comenzó a comer y sus hermanos lo miraron anodados.

Las chicas se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, Butch y Boomer repitieron su acción. Y así todos terminaron de comer con la barriga llena.

-¡Si!~ esto es vida- dijo Bubbles. Por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Brick lo cortó.

-¿No vamos a ver la película?- preguntó Brick. Butch y Boomer se miraron entre sí con los ojos brillando.

-¿Película?- Dijeron alegres los dos.

-Si, pero... ¿Buttercup que veremos?- Bubbles volteó a ver a Buttercup.

-Compré seis películas, una para cada uno- Blossom la miró confundida- Si, lo sé, algo ridículo pero es cierto. Para Bubbles bajo la misma estrella porque esa película la querías ver- Bubbles abrazó a Buttercup y después la soltó- Para Blossom la saga de harry Potter ¡en uno solo!- Blossom sonrió de oreja a oreja- Así me lo dijo el vendedor: ¡Elegiste la saga de Harry Potter!- agarró a Blossom de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla- ¡En uno solo!- Buttercup dejó a Blossom en paz otra vez- Bueno, a los idiotas de las esquina fue dificil.

-¿Idiotas?- dijo enojado Brick.

-¿De la esquina?- Siguió Butch.

-¿Difícil?- terminó Boomer y sus hermanos rodaron los ojos.

-Si, no sabía sus gustos así que pensé rápido- Dijo Buttercup.

-¿Pensaste? ¿Rapido?- dijo Butch y Buttercup lo fulminó con la mirada- Tu no piensas y eres demasiado lenta.

-Bueno sí antes de que un idiota me haya interrumpido- miró a Butch- quería decir que... a Butch le compré la película de Phineas y Ferb- Todos la miraron extraño- porque él es igual a el villano, estúpido y malo- todos menos Butch dijaron a coro "ooooooooooh"- a Brick le compré "encantada"- movió sus brazo haciendo un arco iris como Bob Esponja- porque la protagonista es pelirroja y el también, ademas Brick siempre anda perdido como la pelirroja a el principio de la peli- Blossom y Bubbles rieron levemente- y a Boomer... ¿Donde están las rubias?- Boomer frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos- por que el es rubio y puede que sea teñido... o peluca talvez, y ademas Boomer se cree niña cuando en realidad es hombre.

-¿Y tu película?- preguntó Bubbles.

-¡Ah! La mía es ¡Batman vs Superman!- gritó alegre Buttercup.

-si, si y Ahora el problema ¿que película veremos?- dijo Brick.

-Calmalo Jisel- dijo Buttercup- Hagamoslo al azar.

Buttercup salió de la cocina y regresó con las películas en mano, las colocó encima de la mesa y comenzó a tocar cada uno con una canción.

\- Soy una chica superpoderosa la verde soy - cantó y todos la miraron extrañados- tengo mucha fuerza y deeedos, todos los villanos a mis pies, porque son bobos y como ciempiés. Mataré a Butch, A Brick y a Boomer por mas bobos que sean son i-nu-ti-les - al final de la canción comenzó a cantar mas lento hasta tocar ¿Donde están las rubias?- ¡Y a ganado! ¿¡Donde están las rubias!?-

-¡Yujuuuuu!- gritó Boomer feliz.

-¡Vamos a la sala!- Buttercup agarró la película y se fue a la sala con todos detrás de ella, Buttercup colocó el disco en el DVD y lo comenzó a reproducir- ¡Chicas arriba, zopencos abajo!- Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles se sentaron en el sofá mientras que los chicos en el piso abajo de ellas.

Así estuvieron riendo y riendo mientras transcurría la película.

-¿Esos son los problemas típicos de una chica?- preguntó Brick al terminar la película.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Blossom.

-Lo de el bolso, la ropa y... todo eso- dijo Brick.

-A veces- respondió Bubbles y Blossom asintió.

-Pues para mí no- dijo orgullosa Buttercup.

-Claro porque tú no pareces mujer- dijo Butch, y Buttercup le dió un zape- ¡AUCH!

Boomer comenzó a tararear la canción que habían cantado en el desarrollo y todos lo miraron raro.

-¿Que? Es pegadiza la canción- dijo Boomer alzando los hombros.

-Si... ajá... - dijo Blossom, ella se levantó, sacó el disco de el reproductor y lo colocó en su caratula- Vamos a dormir, seguro que mañana será un largo día.

-¿Donde vamos a dormir nosotros?- preguntó Brick.

-Mh... ¡Ya sé! Aunque no creo que a ustedes le agrade- dijo Blossom.

-Dilo- se limitó a decir Boomer.

-Pues...- Blossom se rascó su nuca- a ustedes no podemos dejarlos en el cuarto de el profesor, porque pueden causar un desastre. No tenemos otras habitaciones. Pensé en que todas nosotras durmiéramos en un cuarto y ustedes en otro, es decir, que nosotras durmamos en mi cuarto y ustedes por decir en el de Buttercup.

-¡No, no, no!- dijo Buttercup- ¡Yo no voy a dejar que esos idiotas duerman en mi habitación! ¡Pueden romper algo!-.

-Yo tampoco ¡Pueden agarrar mi maquillaje!- dijo Bubbles.

-Nosotros no haríamos eso- dijo con una mueca Brick.

-Que tu sabes- dijo con sonrisa picara Boomer.

-Y tampoco se van a quedar en la mía. Así que dije que si estábamos nosotras vigilandolos sería mejor- siguió Blossom- Nosotras no nos podemos quedar en un solo cuarto todas, porque la cama no resistiría, así que se me ocurrió que cada uno de ustedes- señaló a los Rowdy- duerma en cada habitación para así vigilarlos y que no hagan nada.

-¿¡PERO EN LA MISMA CAMA!?- Gritó Buttercup.

-¿Que? Nooo, a cada uno de ellos les prestaremos unas bolsas de acampar- dijo Blossom- y dormirán en el piso.

-¡Siempre quise hacer eso!- exclamó Boomer.

-¿Ves? Boomer me apoya- dijo Blossom- asi que ¿Trato?-.

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre sí y asintieron- Bueno, como cada uno tiene la misma personalidad que nosotras, sería raro ver a un miedoso Boomer en la macabra habitación de Buttercup, Brick en la habitación de fresita de Bubbles, o Butch desordenador en mi habitación- dijo Blossom haciendo una mueca- Entonces será contra-parte con contra-parte ¿Si?

-Si- dijeron todos. Y así todos subieron a sus habitaciones.

 _ **(**_ **Con Brick y Blossom)**

Blossom abrió la puerta con una " **B** " rosa pálido, los dos chicos se adentraron.

-¡Wao y yo que pensaba que la que coleccionaba video juegos era Buttercup!- dijo Brick al ver un estante con libros.

-No son video juegos, idiota, son libros- dijo Blossom.

-¿Esta es tu habitación?- preguntó Brick.

-No~ Es que entré a la habitación de un desconocido y dije que es mía- dijo con sarcasmo Blossom.

-No utilices sarcasmo conmigo, rosadita- dijo Brick mientras se acostaba en la cama de Blossom con los brazos abajo de la cabeza- Tu cama es comoda.

-Em... ¿Gracias?- dijo Blossom, ella volteó hacia un escritorio donde tenía una resma de hojas de papel con algo escrito.

-¿Que buscas?- dijo Brick mientras levantaba su tronco.

-Una hoja donde tengo escrito algo que me dio el profesor- Dijo Blossom mientras sacaba una hoja- ¡Si! Es esta.

-¿Que es eso?- dijo Brick. Blossom se volteó y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

-Son unas instrucciones de como se utiliza la lavadora que hizo el profesor- dijo Blosso mientras leía lo escrito- Como yo soy la responsable tengo que lavar la ropa de mis hermanas.

-¡Que raro se vería! Blossom la rosadita lavando la ropa de sus hermanas- Blossom lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Un momento ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué tienes sangre en la ropa?- dijo Blossom mientras veía la camisa de Brick.

-¿Acaso no lo notaste antes?- dijo Brick.

-Brick, tu camisa es roja y eso no deja mucho ver las manchas de sangre si no estas cerca- dijo Blossom fastidiada- ¿No trajeron mas ropa?-.

-No, esta visita no fue planeada- dijo Brick.

-Te quiero preguntar que pasó, pero no lo hago por lo que dijo el profesor- Blossom siguió leyendo.

Después de un silencio Brick habló- Oye enana- Blossom lo volteó a ver- ¿Será que mañana me puedes lavar la camisa?- Blossom frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso no quieres andar como un chico malo con sangre en tu camisa?- dijo Blossom riendo levemente.

-Es que las personas te miran raro con sangre en tu camisa, ¿No viste a la cajera que me miraba mal?- Blossom rió y asintió- necesito que alguien limpie estas manchas.

-Esta bien, idiota- Blossom se levantó- Me voy a cambiar- Blossom se acercó a su armario y sacó una ropa doblada. Cuando iba a llegar a la puerta se volteó a ver a Brick- No Llegues a tocar nada- dijo Blossom con voz amenazante y se fue.

-Bipolar- Brick se levantó de la cama y fue a el estante a agarrar un libro, agarró uno- Vamos a ver de que se trata este- Y así Brick comenzó a leer el libro sentado en la cama de Blossom pero se levantó rápido- ¡Los piojos! ¡los piojos! Brick tonto te va a pegar los piojos-.

 **(Con Buttercup y Butch)**

-¡Malvenido a la guarida de Buttercup!- Exclamó Buttercup sus brazos extendidos a los lados.

-¿Malvenido?- preguntó Butch con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, porque no eres **BIEN** venido aquí- dijo Buttercup haciendo énfasis en Bien.

-¿Por qué está tan oscuro?- Preguntó Butch buscando el interruptor, lo encontró y prendió las luces.

-¡Aah mis ojos!- exclamó Buttercup tocándose los ojos.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Vampiro!- rió a carcajadas Butch.

-¡No te rías estúpido! ¡No fue a mí a quien casi lo llevan a la cárcel por robar una patineta!- Gritó Buttercup.

-¡Siempre quise montarme en una!- gritó Butch.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Y cuando gritaste!- Se carcajeó Buttercup.

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritó avergonzado Butch.

-Bien bien, conste no te voy a dejar en paz- dijo Buttercup secándose las lagrimas- Solo me voy a cambiar- Buttercup buscó en su armario la pijama y salió de el cuarto mientras le sacaba la lengua a Butch.

 **(Con Bubbles y Boomer)**

-Blossom tenía razón, que cuarto tan fresita- dijo Boomer con una mueca.

-No ofendas a mi cuarto- dijo Bubbles molesta- que tú ni tienes.

-Gracias, eso no ofende ¡Para nada!- dijo sarcástico Boomer.

Bubbles rió nerviosa- lo siento Boomer no era mi intención- Bubbles agarró su ropa de el armario y salió.

-Creo que me voy a acostar- dijo Boomer y se acostó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en unos muñecos, Boomer abrió los ojos como platos- ¿¡Ese es mi muñeco!?-.

Boomer se acercó a muchos muñecos que estaban en un rincón, estaban todos los villanos y las 3 PPG al frente. Boomer agarró a el que se parecía a él, era la replica exacta solo que en miniatura.

-¿Que haces con mis muñecos?- dijo una voz atrás suyo y vió a Bubbles con su pijama era un vestido azul pálido y traía un saco de dormir en su mano.

-Este... es que... bueno, yo ví que este se parecía a mí- dijo Boomer enseñándole el muñeco- ¿Puedo dormir con él?

-¡Claro Boomer! Técnicamente es tuyo- dijo Bubbles echando el saco en el piso.

-Um... Gracias- se limitó a decir Boomer.

 **(En otro lugar muy lejano)**

-¡Estúpidas PPG!- Exclamó una rubia de dos coletas y ojos azul rey, tenía un vestido corto por los muslos azul oscuro con un diamante en el cinturón, le lanzó una taza con avena a un cartel donde salían las heroínas- ¡Como las odio!-.

-¡Oye Brad! Tranquilizate- gritó desde el pasillo una pelinegra de ojos verde oscuro, traía un camisón y un short.

-¿¡Abriste la puerta Brute!?- gritó Brad al ver la puerta de su habitación abierta mostrando el pasillo.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Brute- estaba abierta, ademas Berseck dice que no hagas tanto ruido que está durmiendo y tú deberías de dormir también.

Brad gruñó- ¡Esta bien! ¡Hasta mañana!- y cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta. Brad fue hasta un escritorio y agarró un muñeco pequeño de vudú que se parecía a Bubbles- ¡No me vas a separar de Boomer tonta!- Y colocó el muñeco otra vez en su lugar.

 **(De vuelta en la casa)**

-¿Brick que haces?- dijo Blossom traía un suéter rosa con un short igual de rosa, esta que veía a Brick que estaba en el piso leyendo el libro, Brick parecía un tomate estaba rojo.

-Creo que este libro es vicioso- dijo Brick y se tornó mas rojo que su propia gorra.

-Jajaja, Brick ¿Estas leyendo?- se rió Blossom.

-Si y digamos que está emocionante- Brick se acomodó- Muuuy emocionaaante~.

Blossom colocó el saco que traía en el piso junto a Brick y este la volteo a ver- aquí está tu saco-.

-Aja, ¿Como se llama este libro?- preguntó Brick.

-En la portada dice, Brick- Brick entre-cerró el libro para ver la portada.

-Ya entiendo cuando dicen "no juzgues un libro por su portada" ¡Yo pensaba que este libro era!- Blossom volvió a reir.

-Bueno lee eso mañana vamos a dormir- Brick se adentró a el saco y dejó el libro a su lado. Blossom apagó la luz y se metió entre sus sabanas para dormir.

-Que libros raros tienes- dijo Brick- Nunca pensé que tendrías uno así.

-¡Brick! ¡tan solo duermete!- dijo Blossom.


	5. 4 Algo Importante ya perdido

**Aclaraciones: PPG:14 Años y RBB: 14 Años Se preguntaran ¿por qué 14 años? pues para porque viven en una sola casa y si fueran de 16, 17 o 18 todo el mundo sería pervertido :v y las hormonas también contribuyen.**

 **Sin mas preámbulo comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Algo muy importante, ya perdido.**

Buttercup con su pijama que consistía en una playera y un short, bajó las escaleras encontrándose a Bubbles nerviosa caminando en círculos. Bubbles la volteó a ver y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Buttercup mi celular tu lo tienes!- gritó Bubbles y Buttercup asintió- ¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Solo devuélvemelo!-.

Buttercup subió el cuarto de Blossom donde estaban ayer y agarró el celular de el escritorio de Blossom, esta estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se resbaló con un charco de agua que estaba en las escaleras, Buttercup al darse cuenta de que se iba a caer flotó pero ella había soltado el celular haciendo que se cayera en el charco y se rompiera.

-¡NOOOOO!- Gritó Bubbles cuando vio su celular roto- ¡MI CELULAR!-.

-¡Chicas! ¿¡Que pasó!?- exclamó preocupada Blossom, la pelirroja tenía el traje oficial de las PPG pero con una bandana en su cabeza.

-¡Buttercup! ¿¡Como pudiste!?- Bubbles comenzó a llorar.

-No era mi intención Bubbles- dijo Buttercup acercándose a su hermana.

-¡TÚ!- Dijo Bubbles con voz de ultratumba señalando a Buttercup con su dedo indice-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!-.

Brick y Boomer se asomaron de la cocina, y se acercaron a Blossom- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Boomer mientras se comía una barra de cereal.

-Buttercup hizo caer el celular de Bubbles- respondió Blossom y volteó a ver a Boomer- ¿Te estas comiendo las barritas que compramos ayer?-.

-Tengo hambre- dijo alzando los hombros despreocupado- ademas ¿No tienen un celular de repuesto?-.

A Blossom le brillaron los ojos- ¡SI!- exclamó y miró a las chicas- ¡Bubbles! ¡Tu celular de repuesto!- Bubbles abrió los ojos y se dirigió a el laboratorio. Todos la siguieron excepto Butch él aun seguía dormido, Bubbles se acercó a un cajón y sacó un celular táctil azul claro con brillo.

-¡Siiiiiii!-gritó Bubbles y lo agarró con las dos manos para prenderlo.

-¿Chicos?- dijo una voz arriba, era Butch se había despertado.

-¡Abajo, en el laboratorio, zopenco!- Exclamó Buttercup.

-¡Que amor!- dijo sarcástico Butch mientras bajaba. Mientras, Bubbles encendió el celular y como si hubiera sido obra de el karma ella se electrocutó- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Esto... esto... casi me lo pierdo!- Buttercup y los rowdy comenzaron a carcajearse, mientras Blossom aguantaba la risa.

-¿Como ocurrió esto?- murmuró Bubbles para sí misma, tenía el cabello suelto y lo tenía todo levantado.

-Cuando...agarraste los trozos de tu celular estaban en un charco de agua...- explicó Brick aguantando la risa-... Y tus manos se mojaron y cuando prendiste este celular causó corriente eléctrica.

Todos carcajearon por un rato y Bubbles solo los fulminaba con la mirada, la rubia agarró unas ligas de un cajón y se hizo otras dos coletas.

-Hablando de electricidad ¿Ayer no se dañaron unos fusibles? - dijo Blossom.

-¿Fusibles?- preguntó Butch.

-Si, ayer se fue la luz y yo pensé que eran fusibles- prosiguió Blossom.

-¿Se fue la luz?- dijo Brick y Blossom le dirigió una mirada sarcástica- no, no, no , no fue el estúpido de Boomer que apagó las luces pensando que era un interruptor para abrir la puerta.

Todos miraron extraño a Boomer excepto Brick.

-¿Que? Bueno, es que yo pensaba que ustedes estaban muy modernizados y que si apretaba el interruptor abriría la puerta de la entrada- explicó Boomer.

-Boomer, no somos alienígena modernos- dijo Bubbles.

-¡Si claro! Me dice eso la chica que se electrocutó con su propio teléfono- dijo Boomer.

-Con mas razón...- dijo Buttercup pensativa mientras los rubios se veían enojados y a punto de pelear- por eso la nevera tenía luz.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Antes de que ustedes dos discutan- dijo Blossom interponiéndose en los rubios- Vamos a comer.

Todos fueron a la cocina y comieron la comida que Bubbles había preparado, emparedados de mantequilla de maní con jalea. Después de terminar Blossom les dijo a las chicas que les dieran su canasta de ropas sucias- ¿Y mi camisa?- preguntó Brick, y todos lo voltearon a ver con cara de "¿WTF?"

-Dámela entonces- dijo Blossom con las canastas de Bubbles y Buttercup en sus brazos.

-¿¡LE VAS A LIMPIAR SU CAMISA!?- Gritó Buttercup y Blossom asintió despacio con cara de "esta niña nunca aprende".

-¿¡Y a nosotros!?- preguntaron Boomer y Butch al mismo tiempo, la cara de Blossom quedó como "¿Eskiusmi?"

-Ash... está bien dénmelas también- dijo mientras tendía su brazo izquierdo. Los dos sonrieron y se quitaron las camisas- ¡Se me olvido esa parte se me olvido esa parte!- Blossom se tapó los ojos mientras se tornaba roja.

-¿Saben que esperaba?- dijo Buttercup y Blossom quitó sus manos y abrió los ojos pero aún seguía roja- Esperaba que un grupo de ángeles cantaran a coro.

-¿Porque somos bellos?- dijo Butch mientras besaba sus biseps.

-De hecho no- respondió- Es...¡PORQUE NO TIENEN VELLO EN EL PECHO!- Buttercup comenzó a carcajearse y Bubbles cuando reaccionó lo hizo también lo mismo.

-¡No se burlen de Butch, de Brick y de mí!- dijo Boomer mientras se tapaba el pecho con la camisa.

-¿Yo? Yo aun sigo con camisa- dijo Brick enojado.

-¡Sus camisas!- dijo Blossom, colocó las cestas en el piso y tendió su mano derecha. Boomer negó.

-¡No! ¡No quiero!- dijo Boomer- ¡Quiero ocultar mi vello que no tengo!-.

A Bubbles le llegó un mensaje de su celular- ¡Es una nota de voz!- dijo alegre.

-¿De quien?- preguntó Buttercup.

-De Robín- apretó un botón y se escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga-:

- _Jajaja chicas ¿Quien no tiene vello en el pecho?_ \- se escuchó desde el celular y Boomer y Butch se sonrojaron avergonzados.

Bubbles apretó otro botón y lo dejó presionado- Fueron...-.

-¡Unos chicos idiotas mas limpios de pecho que Mitch!- dijo Buttercup entre carcajadas, las chicas rieron.

Bubbles recibió una llamada y la contestó rápidamente- ¡Colocalo en altavoz!- dijo Blossom, Bubbles obedeció.

- _¿¡CHICOS!?-_ Gritaron de la otra linea, y Bubbles agradeció mentalmente a Blossom por decirle dicho que se alejara- _¿¡CUALES CHICOS!?_

-Robín ¿No te das cuenta de los insultos que les doy a estos idiotas?- dijo Buttercup- ¿A quienes te recuerdan?

- _Pues ustedes siempre peleaban con unos chicos-_ Robín se quedó callada- _...Mierda..._

-¡SI! ¡Somos los Rowdyruff Boys!- dijeron los tres chicos haciendo su pose.

 _-Chicas, mañana tengo la cita a el odontólogo y ustedes saben cuanto odio eso-_ las chicas se miraron extrañadas- _¿Pueden hacer la tercera guerra mundial mañana cuando vaya?-._

-No vamos a hacer nada, Robín- dijo Blossom.

-Dilo por ti misma- dijo Buttercup limpiando un cuchillo con un trapo.

-Aja... bueno, ¡Chicos denme sus camisas!- dijo Blossom enojada por que no se las querían dar- ¡Y no quiero que estén por toda la casa como tarzan con pantalones!-.

-¿Nos dices tarzan por lo guapos que somos?- dijo Brick con sonrisa picara.

-¿O porque no tenemos camisa?- dijo Boomer inocente.

- _¿¡CHICOS SIN CAMISA AL LADO DE MI CASA!?-_ Bubbles casi queda sorda- _¿¡POR QUÉ COJONES NO ME DICEN!?-._

 _-_ ¿¡Acaso crees que estamos felices de tener unos orangutanes sin pelo en el pecho en nuestra casa!?- replicó Buttercup.

- _Me olvidaron cuando dijeron que no tenían pelo en el pecho-_ Dijo Robín mas calmada- _¿¡Quien en su sano juicio tiene 14 años y no tiene pelo en el pecho!? Jajaja-_.

-¡No nos culpes!- chilló Boomer mas rojo que Brick mientras leía el libro.

- _¡JAJAJA!-_ de la otra linea se escuchó algo.

- _¡Robín! ¡Vamos a el odontólogo el señor me dijo que te puede revisar hoy!-_ se escuchó una voz de hombre.

 _-¡Santa madre de la papaya!-_ dijo Robín asustada y nerviosa _\- ¡Ya bajo! Chicas si no llego a sobrevivir a Bubbles le dejo mi perro, a Buttercup mis video juegos y Blossom todos mis libros y mi computadora._

 _-_ ¿Por qué a Blossom la computadora?- dijo Buttercup.

 _-Buttercup, no sabes manejar esa computadora solo Blossom y yo-_ Buttercup hizo como un perro triste- ¡ _Bueno los quiero mis amores!_

-¡Chao Robín!- dijeron a coro las tres hermanas.

 _-¡Cuídense! ¡Utilicen protección!-_ dijo Robín y colgó.

-¿Que es protección?- dijo Boomer.

-Nada importante- Dijo Blossom nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca y se tornaba roja- ¡Mejor cállense y denme sus camisas!-.

Butch y Boomer le extendieron sus camisas. Pero Brick se negó.

-¿Por qué Brick no quiere?- preguntó Bubbles a Blossom.

-¡No quiero! ¡Me arrepiento de haber causado esta idea!- exclamó Brick y voló a rápida velocidad a el cuarto de Blossom y se quedó encerrado.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Ustedes saben que le pasa?- dijo Buttercup a sus hermanos, los dos negaron.

-Bueno si el zopenco con cerebro de gorra no quiere que le limpie la camisa está bien- dijo Blossom con las dos canastas y las camisas y se dirigió a el cuarto de lavado.

-Pues... ¿que hacemos?- dijo Buttercup.

-¡Ver tele!- dijo Butch y los 4 se sentaron en el sofá. Bubbles comenzó a pasar los canales hasta dejarlo en Discovery channel.

-¡Están dando un documental de leones!- dijo Bubbles mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-Ñeee... está bien déjalo ahí- dijo Buttercup y los demás asintieron.

 _-La leona madre lame a sus bebés para limpiarlos-_ dijo el narrador y apareció lo que había dicho.

-¡Ja! Así tiene que hacer Brick, Lamerse la camisa para quitarse lo sucio, si no quiere que le limpien la camisa- dijo Butch y todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡NO VOY A INTENTAR ESO!- gritaron desde la habitación de Blossom.

Todos los presentes se comenzaron a reír mas hasta que pararon y siguieron viendo el documental, hasta que se terminó- ¡Quiero un león como mascota!- exclamó Bubbles y todos la miraron con cara de "¿What?" Blossom se asomó y también la miró igual.

-¡ENANA!- Gritaron desde las escaleras y todos se asustaron, voltearon a ver y era Brick, tenía el cabello revuelto y se notaba que estaba enojado de verdad.

-¡Que no me digas enana!- dijo Blossom haciendo puchero.

-¿¡DONDE ESTÁ EL LIBRO!?- Gritó Brick enojado descendiendo.

-No sé tu eres el que lo tenía esta mañana- dijo Blossom con el ceño fruncido y algo asustada (ya verán por qué).

-¿Cual libro?- preguntó Bubbles.

-Un libro que agarró Brick de mi estante y lo tenía hoy- dijo Blossom.

-Yo lo vi- dijo Boomer y todos lo voltearon a ver- Estaba al lado de el fregadero.

-¿¡Al lado de el fregadero!?- preguntaron asustados los rojos.

-Si, Brick lo dejó ahí cuando se escucharon los gritos de Bubbles- dijo Boomer. Los rojos corrieron como si su vida dependiera de eso hasta la cocina todos los siguieron.

-¡NOO! ¡MI LIBRO!- Gritó Blossom viendo a su pobre libro, estaba adentro de el fregadero y el fregadero tenía agua hasta el tope.

-Al menos no se perdió- dijo Brick mientras agarraba el libro de el agua. Pero el libro estaba resbaloso y se cayó de nuevo a el agua haciendo que chapoteara agua a todos- Ops, ¿donde hace que se vaya toda esta agua de aquí?- Brick apretó un Botón.

-¡NO ESA ES LA TRITURADORA!- Gritó Bubbles y la parte de abajo de el fregadero se abrió enseñando unos dientes de metal afilados, todo el agua comenzó a irse pero el libro quedó flotó, hasta que los dientes lo comenzaron a triturar . Blossom ahogó un grito, todo lo que estaba en el fregadero desapareció, hasta el libro.

Brick abrió los ojos como platos- ¿¡Era la trituradora!? ¿¡Quien coño hace una trituradora así!?- exclamó Brick frustrado.

-¿Un científico multimillonario que puede hacerlo?- dijo Buttecup con ironía.

-Les dije que ellos eran muy modernos- dijo Boomer.

-¿Sigues con lo mismo?- dijo Bubbles fastidiada.

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿te fastidia?-.

-Si, es como que te dijeran que eres un bicho raro- repuso Bubbles acercándose.

-Em... chicos- todos voltearon a ver a Butch- ¿Que le pasa a Blossom?- todos voltearon a verla, ella estaba al frente de el fregadero y no se movía.

-¿Blossom? ¿Estás bien?- dijo Bubbles preocupada, se comenzaron a escuchar sollozos de ella, Buttercup y Bubbles se acercaron.

Blossom tenía lagrimas, los ojos cristalinos y piel pálida– Blossom no llores que si tu lloras yo lloro- A Bubbles también se le cristalizaron los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

-Blossom- susurró Buttercup y así las dos abrazaron a su hermana- ¿Que te pasa Blossom?-.

Blossom se secó las lagrimas con su mano derecha-...Ese libro,en una de sus paginas contenía...- Blossom comenzó a llorar otra vez-... El unico ADN Que teníamos de Bunny... para poder hacer una replica de ella- sus hermanas abrieron los ojos como platos-...Era la única forma de hacer que pudiera regresar a la vida-.

-...¿Por qué la guardaste en un libro?- preguntó Bubbles llorando a mares.

-...Buttercup no se atrevería a agarrar un libro- Buttercup ladeó la cabeza- Y tú Bubbles no te acercarías a ese libro nunca... y ademas el profesor decía que tenía que estar segura, en un lugar en donde ni un villano lo pudiera pensar...- Blossom se detuvo y miró a Brick con todo el odio de el mundo-... excepto Brick, el muy pervertido agarró el libro, pensé que como era mi contra-parte cuidaría el libro como yo lo haría... Y así lo hizo... Hasta que pasó esto-.

-...¿Qu-quien es Bunny?- tartamudeó Brick por la mirada de Blossom.

-...Era nuestra cuarta hermana, ella explotó pero quedó ADN de ella- dijo Bubbles y siguió llorando.

-...El profesor dijo que necesitaban muchos procedimientos y todo eso...- dijo Buttercup con el ceño fruncido.

-...Necesitaban una herramienta que es muy difícil de crear y la estaban inventando- siguió Blossom- y yo me quedé con su ADN.

-¡Bip bip bip! ¡Brick en problemas!- dijo Boomer imitando a un censor- ¡Bip bip bip! ¡Mejor nos alejamos!-.

-¡TÚ!- Dijo Blossom con voz de ultratumba separándose de sus hermanas y señalando a Brick.

-Jejeje ¿Yo?- Rió Brick nervioso, Blossom se acercó a Brick y...

Le propinó un Golpe en la cara que lo hizo arrastrarse por el suelo , traspasando la casa, en ese momento había llegado Robín y vio con los ojos abiertos la escena- ¿¡SABES QUE SE SIENTE NO VOLVER A VER A TU HERMANANA NUNCA MAS!?- Gritó Blossom con lagrimas en los ojos mientras flotaba lentamente hasta quedar a 8 metros encima de Brick- ¿¡SABES QUE SE SIENTE PERDER UNA HERMANA!?-.

-¿¡Por qué tuvo que ser después de que fui a el odontólogo!?- se quejó Robín mientras hacía un lloro falso.

-¡Blossom el no sabía que estaba su ADN ahí!- gritó Bubbles y dirigió su mirada a Buttercup que estaba mirando el comienzo de la pelea con palomitas de maíz en mano- ¿No vamos a hacer nada?-.

-No, se lo tiene bien merecido- dijo Buttercup desinteresada- ademas, ya se va a acabar de seguro.

Blossom comenzó a acercarse a Brick que estaba sentado en la tierra sobándose la cabeza- ¡TE ODIO BRICK!- Y así Blossom le pegó en el estomago, Bubbles se tapó los ojos, Buttercup hizo un "Siiii", Butch abrió los ojos como platos, Boomer se tapó la boca con las dos manos y Robín casi se desmaya al ver sangre.

Blossom entró a la casa y desapareció de la vista de todos, los demás se acercaron para cargar a Brick que estaba sangrando.

-Yo pensaba que los primeros que se iban a pelear eran Butch y Buttercup- dijo Boomer cargando a Brick por su brazo izquierdo pasándolo por su hombro derecho.

-¿Tu crees que yo no?- dijo Buttercup.

-Quien pensaría que fuera Blossom la primera en pelear- dijo Bubbles – a la que dejaron a cargo y la que siempre sigue las reglas.

-No la culpo- Dijo Robín desde la cerca de su casa- Por cierto ¿Que hizo el pelirrojo?-.

-Hizo que se perdiera el ADN de Bunny- dijo Bubbles algo triste.

-¿¡Que!?- Robín abrió la cerca y se acercó a ellas- Doble ¿¡QUE!?-.

-Si, por eso ella se enojó con él- dijo Butch repitiendo la acción que Boomer solo que con el brazo izquierdo.

-Sigo diciendo que ella no tenía la culpa- dijo Robín con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- Fue culpa de él, si a mí me perdieran a mi hermana yo también estaría así.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Brick mientras soltaba a Butch y a Boomer- yo haría lo mismo por mis hermanos.

-Awww que adorable- dijo Bubbles mientras le agarraba los cachetes a brick- No pareces ahora tan malo, bueno, excepto por la sangre.

Brick alejó a Bubbles y Buttercup se comenzó a reír. Robín dirigió su mirada a los chicos y su cara se curveo así "7w7" - Bueno chicas yo me voy ¡Chao!- y así Robín se fue a su casa.

-¡Genial ahora tenemos otro hueco!- exclamó Buttercup.

-Tenemos que arreglar este problema- dijo Boomer refiriéndose a Blossom.

-Mientras no me hable la vida es mas fácil- dijo Brick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo no sé quien te va a dejar dormir en su cuarto, zopenco- dijo Boomer negando levemente y Brick rodó los ojos.

-Nuestra vida hubiera sido fácil si no hubieras dejado el libro como si fuera una novia tuya- dijo Buttercup.

-¡No sabes como soy con mis novias!- dijo Brick.

-¡Seguro que ni novias tienes!-.

-¡Ya cálmense!- grito Butch.

-Ademas, fue por una pelea que quedó así la pared- Bubbles señaló el gran hueco- y no queremos otro.

-¡Ya sé que hacer!- dijo derrepente Boomer- ¡Vamos a hacer un tribunal!-.

-¿¡Que!?- dijeron todos a el unisono.

-Si, este es el plan- todos se acercaron a Boomer y él les contó todo lo que tenía pensado.

Que rara escena pasaron ese momento ¿Boomer diciendo un plan?.

 **(Mientras, en el cuarto de Blossom)**

Se veía a una Blossom dormida con sangre en su cara y en sus manos, su lazo estaba en la mesita con el escarabajo sobresaliendo. La chica comenzó a moverse frenéticamente...

 _ **Sueño...**_

 _Todo estaba oscuro había una pequeña luz encima de una pelirroja, que tenía un vestido blanco con una cinta rosa en su cintura, su cabello estaba suelto, con sangre y todo alborotado, la chica estaba de rodillas y no tenía expresión alguna y veía el piso como si hubiera algo ahí. Al frente de ella apareció en grande como si estuviera en una sala de cine y ella estuviera en la primera fila, muchas imágenes de recuerdos que iban a una velocidad muy rápida; las imágenes comenzaron a pasar lento hasta llegar con una sola._

 _Aparecían las 3 PPG de pequeñas con su hermana Bunny cuando la habían creado, ellas estaban abrazadas a Bunny con unas sonrisas en sus rostros. Luego apareció la escena cuando Bella explotó, la pelirroja comenzó a llorar._

 _Se oyeron unos pasos y ella volteó a ver era su padre, el profesor Utonio._

 _-¿Profesor?- dijo ella con voz quebradiza._

 _-Blossom- él le dio un beso en la frente a ella._

 _-Profesor lo siento mucho- dijo ella mientras ponía su cara en su pecho y él lo abrazaba- Perdí el ADN de Bunny._

 _-Blossom querida- Blossom levantó la vista para ver sus ojos negros- Tal vez no tengas a Bunny físicamente y no puedas abrazarla, pero lo que tú no te das cuenta es que ella las quiere mucho y es el ángel guardián de ustedes._

 _-¿Que?- dijo ella._

 _-Si, cada vez que se sientan seguras es Bunny dándoles un abrazo muy fuerte- dijo secándole las lagrimas a Blossom- No llores, no ganas nada con eso._

 _-Gracias Profesor- dijo Blossom y el profesor se levantó y se fue alejando dejando a Blossom con una sonrisa._

 _ **End Sueño...**_

El escarabajo que estaba en el moño anteriormente ahora estaba en la cara de Blossom, esta despertó haciendo caer a el escarabajo.

-¿Que?- Blossom agarró a el escarabajo entre sus manos y se lo llevó a afuera, respiró hondo y habló:- ¡Chicas el escarabajo!-.

Sus hermanas aparecieron al frente suyo flotando con las manos en la cadera- Ya lo sabemos Blossom- dijo Bubbles.

-¿Eh? ¿Como?- dijo Blossom confundida pero sus hermanas la agarraron por los brazos y la llevaron a la sala flotando. En la sala habían muchas sillas 6 para ser exactos 3 de derecha y otras 3 de izquierda, en la parte derecha adelante había una mesa con dos sillas detrás de esta y en la izquierda era igual pero al frente de todo eso había una mesa mas grande con una silla y había un maso encima- ¡Chicas mi lazo lo dejé en el cuarto!-.

-Calmate Blossom- dijo Buttercup. Descendieron y dejaron a Blossom en la silla atrás de la mesa de la derecha. Y sus hermanas se sentaron en una de las 3 sillas de atrás.

-¿Que es esto?- dijo Blossom viendo a los lados, ella aun tenia el escarabajo en la mano y lo notó- El profesor está llamando ¿No van a...?-.

-¡Orden en la sala!- gritó Boomer con una bata negra, Buttercup se aguantaba la risa.

-Boomer ¿que haces con eso?- dijo Blossom con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Cállese todo el mundo!- Blossom hizo cara de perro regañado y se acomodó en la silla- ¡Que pase el desgraciado!-.

-¡HEY!- gritaron desde la cocina y de ahí salió Butch comiéndose una rosquilla con lentes oscuros, agarrando a Brick como si fuera un Policía después de haber atrapado a el ladrón.

-¡Siéntese!- ordenó Boomer apuntando la mesa de la izquierda y Brick se sentó ahí y Butch atrás comiéndose la rosquilla- ¡Que pasen los abogados!-.

Y entraron Robín con Mitch a su lado, Robín se sentó junto a Blossom y Mitch junto a Brick. Boomer fingió acomodarse las gafas (que no tenía) y todos lo miraron así " .-. "

-Bien pasemos lista- dijo y se aclaro la garganta- El acusado, Brick – Brick rodó los ojos.

-Aquí- dijo entre-dientes.

-Su abogado, Mitch.

-Presente- dijo Feliz.

-Esto no es la escuela Mitch- dijo Buttercup.

-¡Silencio en mi corte!- dijo Boomer pegándole con el maso a la mesa- Bien, La acusadora, Blossom- ella no dijo nada- LA ACUSADORA BLOSSOM.

-Ash... Aquí Boomer- dijo Blossom con los brazos cruzados y ocultando su cara con su fleguillo.

-Yo soy el jurado para ti- dijo Boomer.

-Si eres el jurado para mi y estamos en un tribunal ¿No serias el jurado para todos aquí?- dijo Blossom mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues... Yo...- titubeó Boomer.

-Eso pensé- dijo Blossom y se recargó en la silla.

Boomer carraspeó- Bueno, Abogada, Robín- Robín levantó su mano- testigo ,Butch.

-Y policía- agregó Butch.

-Aja sí, y policía.

-Aquí comiendo mi rosquilla- dijo mientras mordía de nuevo la rosquilla.

-Me alegra Butch, Me alegra- Boomer siguió- Testigo ,Bubbles- Bubbles levantó sus dos manos- Testigo, Buttercup.

-Aquí- dijo Buttercup.

-Bien, están todos...-

-Yo con tan solo ver el "Tribunal"- dijo Blossom haciendo comillas con sus dedos- Ya sabía que estaban todos.

-Si, como decía -ignoró el comentario de Blossom- diganme ¿por qué esta el acusado. acusado?- dijo Boomer levantando una ceja.

-Por haber perdido algo valioso, su señoría- dijo Robín levantándose de su asiento.

-Y ¿que era eso?- dijo Boomer.

-El único ADN de la cuarta PPG, Bunny- dijo Robín dando suspenso.

-¡Objeción!- gritó Mitch parándose.

-¡Objeciona tus nalgas! ¡Espera que ella hable!- dijo Boomer y Mitch se sentó- ¿Como se perdió?-.

-El libro fue triturado en el fregadero- dijo Robín.

-Interesante...- dijo Boomer poniéndose su dedo indice y pulgar en su barbilla- Ahora ¿Como se defiende el acusado?-.

-Él no sabía que tenía ADN de Bunny ahí- dijo Mitch mientras se levantaba otra vez.

-Pero...- dijo Robín nerviosa porque no tenía nada que decir.

-Pero él tenía que cuidar ese libro- dijo Blossom calmada, levantándose lentamente- él sabía que ese libro no era suyo.

-¡Pero no es culpa de él que se haya caído en el fregadero!- gritó Mitch frustrado.

-En ningún momento dije que fuera su culpa que se haya caído- dijo Blossom con el ceño fruncido.

-Ha bueno... pues...- dijo Mitch rascándose la nuca.

-Solo digo que fue su culpa que se haya triturado- Blossom se volvió sentar.

-Blossom da tu testimonio sobre el caso- ordenó Boomer.

-Ayer en la noche antes de irme a cambiar yo le dije a Brick que no tocara nada- explicó Blossom- pero cuando regresé el había agarrado tal libro.

-Y ¿Como sabemos que en realidad saliste?- Preguntó Boomer alzando una ceja.

-Pues... para eso tiene testigos- dijo Blossom señalando a Bubbles, Buttercup y Butch.

-¡Que pase uno de los testigos!- exclamó Boomer.

-¿A donde va a pasar Boomer? Si no hay ninguna silla allí adelante- dijo Butch.

-¡Que traigan una silla!- Bubbles entró a la cocina y regresó con una silla, la colocó al lado de Boomer y se sentó- ¿Viste ayer a Blossom salir para cambiarse?-.

-Si, cuando te dejé en el cuarto y salí para colocarme mi pijama ví a Blossom que entraba con su pijama en el cuarto suyo.

-¿No viste nada mas?-.

-No.

-¡Siguiente testigo!- Buttercup reemplazó el lugar de Bubbles- La misma pregunta.

-si, vi a Blossom entrando a el baño con su ropa normal y salir con pijama- Buttercup se acercó a Boomer como para decirle un secreto pero lo que dijo se escuchó claro para todos- Pero cuando pegué mi oreja a la puerta escuché...-

-¡NO!- gritó Boomer tapándose los oídos- ¡Guacala! ¡Fuchi! ¡Asco! ¡asco! ¡asco!-.

-Boomer no te iba a decir eso- dijo Buttercup.

-¡Entonces prosigue pero que escuche el publico!- exclamó Boomer.

-¡Oí! Que Blossom se estaba riendo y le preguntó a Brick si estaba leyendo.

-¡Chan chan chan chaaaan!- Exclamó Butch.

-Eso significa...- comenzó a decir Mitch.

-¡Que Brick es culpable!- Gritó Robín feliz.

-¿No hay mas testigos?- Butch levantó su mano- Pase a delante Policía y Butch obedeció.

-Ayer en la noche yo estaba en el cuarto de Buttercup- comenzó a iniciar su historia Butch- cuando escuché que al lado se oían a Brick decir: Que libros raros tienes- dijo Butch "imitando" a Brick pero con una voz mas chillona - Nunca pensé que tendrías uno así. Y entonces Blossom le dijo que se durmiera gritándole.

-Mhm... eso quieres decir que si le gritaste puedes contener un poco de odio con él y podrías acusarlo de tal acción cuando en realidad lo haz hecho tú- dijo Boomer viendo a Blossom, Blossom gruño y se levantó enojada.

-¡Boomer! ¿¡Que no quieres entender!? ¡Tu estabas cuando se trituró el libro!- Gritó Blossom enojada mientras se acerca a Boomer- ¡Tu fuiste quien dijo que Brick dejó el libro en el fregadero! ¡Tu fuiste quien culpó a Brik por hacer caer el libro de el fregadero! ¡Mientras que yo solo lo culpaba por no cuidar el libro! ¿¡ENTIENDES!?- Blossom desde que había llegado al frente de Boomer lo agarró de los hombros hasta que lo dejó en paz.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Mitch.

-¡Se retiran todos los cargos de el acusado! ¡Y nadie queda culpable!- dijo Boomer levantando sus brazos y todos saltaron de alegría.

-¿¡Eso significa que gané mi primer caso!?- dijo Mitch feliz y Brick lo vio con cara de " -.- "

-¡Un momento!-todos miraron a Blossom- Buttercup, Bubbles ¿con sabían que mi escarabajo estaba vibrando?-.

-Ah pues...- Buttercup se rascó la nunca.

-...Boomer tenía un plan como él sabía que tú tenías el escarabajo y no ibas a salir de tu cuarto- explicó Bubbles- el pensó que si uno hacia una falsa alarma podríamos hacer que saliéramos de la habitación.

-Primero pensamos que si prendíamos fuego algo- dijo Butch- la alarma de incendios sornaría y tú bajarías.

-Pero Butch sería capaz de prender la casa completa- Boomer se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido y Butch rió nervioso.

-Así que Brick tubo la maravillosa idea- dijo Bubbles alegre- de hacer un control que hiciera vibrar a el escarabajo- Brick sacó de su bolsillo un control con 3 Botones en medio.

-Vaya no seras tan tonto, Brick- dijo Blossom dirigiéndose a él.

-Por algo soy el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys.

-¿En serio? Yo pensaba que era porque tu eras el menos estúpido- dijo Blossom con tono pensativo y Brick rodó los ojos.

-¡Ya se llevan bien! ¡vamos a celebrar!- exclamó Robín sobresaltando a todos.

-Sigo con dudas... ¿como llegó Mitch?- preguntó Blossom.

-Lo llamamos para que nos ayudara- respondió Buttercup- y le explicamos todo.

-Ha...-

-¡Vamos a celebrar! ¡Comiendo pizza!- dijo Robín.

-¡Y yo con pijama!- exclamó Buttercup, era cierto ella aun tenía pijama.

-¡Nosotros sin camisa!- exclamaron Butch y Boomer.

-¡No se preocupen yo también me la quito!- gritó Mitch a punto de quitarse la camisa.

-¡NOOO!- Gritó Buttercup- ¡Ahí si vas a hacer que llegue el coro de ángeles!- todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Mitch se tornaba rojo.

-¡Y yo sin mi moño!- gritó Blossom un poco enojada- ¡Voy a ir a buscarlo!-

-Y busca nuestras camisas- dijeron los dos hermanos (ya deben de saber cuales).

-¡Y busca ropa mía!- dijo Buttercup.

Brick rodó los ojos nuevamente, estas iban a ser sus mejores vacaciones de la vida, claro... si tenían vacaciones...

* * *

 **Gracias a todos :3 por si se preguntan (seguro se preguntan) mi pareja favorita es la roja xD pero no se preocupen que aquí van a estar todas las parejas :D TODAS ¿Que tal la aparición de Robín y de Mitch? ¿Cual otro "invitado especial" quieren que aparezca? ¡Solo díganme nombres y yo los colocaré! ¡Los quiero! ¡Chao!**


	6. 5 La llegada de unas cartas

_**Cap 5 La llegada de unas cartas.**_

Todos estaban alegres. Blossom porque ya no se sentía culpable por la perdida de el ADN de Bunny, ella pensaba que todo era culpa de Brick (aunque también de ella) ¿Pero que iba a hacer?

Buttercup porque ese mismo día iban a comprar un nuevo video juego, el día anterior habían (ella y Butch) rogado a Blossom para comprar un nuevo video juego y Blossom rendida aceptó.

Mientras que Bubbles estaba feliz porque por fin habían estado en paz un momento, sin insultarse y sin pelear.

En cambio Brick estaba alegre (o eso hacia creer) pero no tanto, él se sentía extraño e incomodo ¿Como no estar incomodo con tu peor enemiga mirándote fijamente?.

-Oye ¿Te debo o qué?- dijo Brick un poco molesto volteándose a ver a Blossom que lo miraba fijamente como si él en algún momento fuera a hacer algo malo.

-No, solo que te noto pensativo y eso no da buena señal- Blossom entre-cerró la mirada, mientras que Brick rodó los ojos ¿Esa chica no lo dejaría de culpar de todo?.

Butch estaba en la misma situación que Buttercup, estaba feliz porque ese día iban a comprar el video juego. Pero él tenia que esperar a que a la chica verde le diera la gana de comprarlo (aunque no era de su gusto) pero ¿que era peor? tener el video juego y perder su cara o esperar y tener el video juego, él elegio esperar. Por el bien de su cara.

Y Boomer... bueno él sonreía de oreja a oreja ¿que raro no? (notese el sarcasmo)

Se oyó el timbre de la casa sonar.

-¿¡Quien rayos tiene el derecho de fastidiarnos cuando vamos a salir!?- exclamó Buttercup enojada, los seis iban a salir para comprar el video juego y para hacer otras cosas útiles.

-El cartero- dijeron de el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a responder?-dijo Buttercup.

-Em...- se oyó un carraspeo-...Tengo una carta para Bubbles, Buttercup y B...- Bubbles no esperó y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Correo!- ella chilló y le arrebató las cartas a el cartero- _De: la institución de Townsville_ -leyó- _para..._ ¿¡Boomer!?- Los presentes abrieron los ojos.

-¡Una carta para mi!- chilló el nombrado con emoción y le arrebató el sobre a Bubbles.

-¿¡Una carta para ti!?- exclamó Butch.

-Si hay 6 cartas y una tiene el nombre de Boomer y la de nosotras entonces~- Blossom abrió los ojos más y le arrebató los 5 sobres a Bubbles y los leyó- Brick...- leyó un sobre-...Butch- leyó otro sobre.

-¿¡Cartas para nosotros!?- dijeron a el unisono Butch y Brick.

Buttercup vio que Boomer iba a comenzar a leer el suyo cuando se lo quitó- ¡Dame acá zopenco!- le dijo.

-Leelo en voz alta- dijo Bubbles.

- _Querido Señor Boomer-_ comenzó a leer- _Usted es parte de el alumnado de el instituto de Townsville para estudiar 1ro. Tiene que seguir las reglas indicadas de la institución y ser responsable en sus deberes-_ Boomer bufó- _el uniforme de usted constituirá de: una camisa blanca de manga larga, un pantalón negro, unos zapatos negros y una corbata de el color de su preferencia, y si usted desea puede llevar suéter de cualquier color. Sus utiles escolares seran...-_ Levantó la vista- Esa parte no es importante.

-¿Por qué ustedes estudian en nuestro instituto?- preguntó Blossom y los trillizos levantaron lo hombros, indicando que no sabían nada.

-Que raro es esto- dijo Bubbles mientras leía la carta de Butch- su apellido es Him.

-¿Him? ¿Que mierda...?- dijo Butch con el ceño fruncido y le arrebató la carta a Bubbles.

- _Oficial, hoy es el día de arrebatar las cosas-_ pensó Bubbles negando levemente.

-¿¡Por qué cojones tenemos el apellido Him!?- Exclamó enojado Butch.

-¡Estupido! ¿¡Nos ves con cara de que sabemos todo!?- replicó Buttercup- ¡Nosotros estamos en tu misma situación!-.

Los dos comenzaron a discutir pero Bubbles los detuvo -¡Ya dejen de pelear! ¡No resolveremos nada!

-Bubbles tiene razón porque no mejo...- Boomer fue interrumpido por la vibración del escarabajo que se oía muy clara por los super oídos de ellos.

-¡El escarabajo!- exclamó Blossom metiendo su mano en una abertura de el lazo y sacaba el escarabajo que estaba vibrando. Ella lo colocó encima de la mesa y oprimió el botón.

En forma de holograma apareció el profesor con ojeras marcadas y el traje un poco sucio- ¡Hola chicas!- saludó el profesor.

-¡Profesor!- exclamaron alegres las 3 y Bubbles y Buttercup se acercaron a la mesa.

-¿Puede vernos o solo es una grabación?- preguntó inocente Bubbles.

-Si fuera un grabación estoy seguro que no esperaría que ustedes se acercaran para poder seguir hablando- dijo el profesor divertido- ¿Como está todo?-.

-Bien ¿y todo por allá?- preguntó interesada Buttercup.

-Bien, aunque estoy un poco cansado...- el profesor las examinó mas de cerca- por sus aspectos seguro que iban a salir.

-Íbamos justamente a el centro comercial con ellos- dijo Blossom apuntando a los chicos.

-¡Hablando de ellos!- exclamó Bubbles acordándose de algo- ¿por qué ellos van a estudiar en nuestro instituto?-

-Em...- el profesor se rascó la nuca-... Pensé que de seguro ustedes tenían que ir a estudiar y no podían dejar a los chicos quedarse en la casa porque iban a hacer un desastre, y ustedes de seguro aun no tienen confianza en ellos- los 6 ladearon la cabeza- bueno, y pensé ¿Por qué no inscribirlos en su instituto?-.

-¿Eso significa que tenemos que acompañarlos a ir a comprar los útiles?- preguntó Blossom.

-¡Si!- dijo él- Pueden aprovechar que van a salir para que los compren.

-¿¡Y los video juegos!?- Buttercup y Butch lloriquearon graciosamente.

-Lo haremos después de comprar los útiles- dijo Blossom con una gotita estilo anime bajando de su cien.

-¡Hola Utonio!- Saludó Boomer y se acercó.

-¡Hola Boomer! ¿Como estas?- dijo el profesor.

-Un poco confundido... Primero por lo de Brick- dijo Boomer y todos menos el profesor le lanzaron miradas asesinas.

-¿Que hizo tu hermano?- preguntó extrañado el profesor.

-Hizo caer...- Bubbles fue rápida y le tapó la boca.

- _No digas nada Boomer_ \- susurró Bubbles a el oído de Boomer haciendo que a este le recorriera un cosquilleo.

-¡Yo hice caer un florero!- Y Brick salvó la situación.

-¡Uff! ¡Pensé que era algo peor!- dijo el profesor aliviado, el holograma de el profesor se fue desapareciendo...- ¡Chao chicas compórtense!-

-¡Chao!- se despidieron ellas.

-¡Casi lo revelas Boomer!- chilló Butch alzando los brazos.

-Lo siento, soy malo mintiendo- se rascó la nuca.

-¿No vamos a el centro comercial?- trató de evitar el tema Blossom.

-Si- Los 6 salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a el centro comercial caminando mientras jugaban Veo.

-Veo algo verde- dijo Bubbles.

-El idiota que tengo al lado- dijo Buttercup señalando a Butch.

-¿Eh? Tu también eres verde- replicó enojado Butch.

-Pero...-

-¡Perdieron! Era esa casa- Bubbles señaló una casa verde.

-¡Vengo yo!- dijo animado Boomer- Veo... ¡Una manzana!-.

-Déjame pensar ¿Una manzana?- dijo inocente Bubbles.

-¡Exacto! ¡Parecieras como si tuvieras telepatía!- los 2 siguieron jugando tranquilamente.

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó Blossom viendo a todos.

-¿Que cosa?- se acercó Brick a Blossom para oírla mejor **(ironico porque tienen super oídos 7u7 Brick aprovechando la situación)**.

-Que solo han pasado como 3 días y ya nos llevamos mejor que antes- respondió Blossom.

-¿Nos llevamos?- dijo incrédulo él.

-Bueno, bueno se llevan- dijo robando los ojos.

Al final terminaron llegando y todos se esparcieron para comprar lo necesario.

* * *

 **Bubbles y Boomer.:**

-¿A donde vamos primero?- preguntó Boomer, él volteó a ver a Bubbles pero ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos-..¿Bubbles?

-¿Por qué será que siempre nos separamos así?- dijo desprevenidamente.

-Eh... Pues... No sé- Balbuceó.

-Boomer- llamó Bubbles y él la volteó a ver- Tu me agradas... yo nunca pensé ser amiga de mi enemigo.

-Pues... Yo tampoco- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-No llevaremos bien y no tendremos ningún rencor- dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa y extendió su mano a Boomer.

-Sin rencores- dijo estrechándole la mano.

* * *

 **::Con Buttercup y Butch::**

-¡Agarra ese video juego!- exclamó Butch señalando un videojuego de color morado.

Buttercup corrió hacía éste pero una persona la agarró primero- ¡Hey! ¡Es mío!-

-No, ahora va a ser mío- dijo la persona, era una chica de cabello blanco y ojos iguales que traía una camisa negra con blanco con una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans- ¡Pero si es Buttercup!

-Bell- dijo con los brazos cruzados- ¿Que te trae por aquí? ¿Buscando neuronas?

-¿En este lugar?- dijo con una ceja alzada Bell.

-Para ti todo se puede encontrar en todas partes- dijo enojada Buttercup- Hasta en tu culo.

Bell gruñó.

-Buttercup ¿Donde está...?- Butch señaló a Bell- ¿Quien es esa que tiene nuestro video juego?

-Bell Kiromase- dijo pestañeando y extendiendo su mano.

-Aja si no me importa- dijo Butch desinteresado- solo dame el video juego.

Bell se lo extendió y Buttercup colocó una cara así " °O° "

-Em... ¿Gracias?- dijo Butch y agarró el video juego- Vamonos Buttercup seguro que nos están esperando.

Buttercup a regañadientes lo siguió, Bell la agarró de el brazo.

-¿Quien es ese Buttercup?- dijo Bell y Buttercup alzó una ceja.

-Butch, él va a nuestro instituto- dijo - _Cosa que nos lo acabábamos de enterar hoy-_ pensó- Es un tonto.

-Para mí es super guapo- dijo Bell para sí misma pero Buttercup la escuchó.

-Para ti hasta un perro con sarna es guapo-.

* * *

 **.-Con Blossom y Brick-.**

-Blossom- Blossom lo ignoró- Enana -lo ignoró- Zanahoria... Rosadita... Em... ¿Caramelito?-

-¿Que dijiste?- dijo Blossom con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Sabía que así me ibas a contestar!- dijo triunfante Brick con su puño en alto, Blossom rodó los ojos- Tengo hambre.

-Bueno... vamos a un local- Brick y Blossom caminaron hasta llegar a un local con un cartel que decía **"Ñan, Ñan y Ñan"**

-¡Wuao! Que creativos- dijo Brick sarcástico viendo el cartel- Que mal cartel.

-Las apariencias engañan, Brick- dijo Blossom entrando.

- _Eso lo aprendí con el libro_ \- pensó Brick y se estremeció- _y me llevé una gran paliza._

-¡Hola Blossom!- Blossom y Brick se voltearon y vieron a un chico de cabello castaño con ojos color miel.

-¡Hola Randy!- saludó Blossom con una sonrisa y Brick bufó.

-¿Quien es él?- dijo Brick a Blossom.

-Él es Randy- Respondió Blossom.

-Yo te reconozco pero no se de donde dijo Randy señalandolo.

-¿Como no me vas a reconocer? Si soy tan guapo que nadie se olvida de mí- dijo Brick besando sus bisep.

-No, a ti fueron a quien le dieron la paliza las powerpuff girls- dijo Randy señalando a Blossom.

Brick lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya se me quitó el apetito mejor nos vamos, Blossom- él la agarró por el brazo y se la llevó. Blossom tan solo se despidió de Randy.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar a la salida donde se verían con los demás. Blossom sacó de su bolsillo una galleta.

-¿Como puedes comer tantos dulces?-preguntó Brick con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo me haz visto comer uno- dijo Blossom comiéndose la galleta.

-¡Oigan espérennos!- dijo la voz de Bubbles, ella Boomer traían bolsas.

-¡Los encontramos!- dijo Buttercup con tan solo una bolsa y con Butch a su lado.

-¿Compraron todo?- preguntó Blossom y las 2 asintieron. Todos comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

-¿Saben a quien me encontré?- dijo Buttercup a Bubbles y Blossom.

-¿A quien?- preguntó interesada Bubbles.

-A Bell-

-¿Que hacía ella aquí?- dijo extrañada Blossom.

-No sé, pero estaba en los video juegos- dijo despreocupada.

-Yo me encontré a Randy en los puestos de comidas- dijo Blossom.

-A lo mejor también les llegaron las cartas y salieron a comprar lo necesario- sugirió Bubbles.

-¿De qué hablan?- Y Boomer se metió en la conversación, sobresaltando a las 3.

-Si ¿De qué hablan?- Butch se interpuso junto con Brick.

-Nada que les importe- dijo de forma grosera Buttercup.

-¿Por qué las mujeres siempre ocultan sus chismes?- dijo desanimado Boomer.

-Porque son chismes de mujeres- dijo Bubbles.

* * *

 **Perdon por la tardanza D:**

 **Quiero darle gracias a** **Sheyla852** **por todas sus sugerencias ¡Adios**!


	7. 6 Primer día

**_Antes de comenzar quiero invitarles a mi historia: Misión Campus les dejo el summery. (no si, la publicidad xD)_**

 ** _"_** _un famoso campus que esconde algo valioso para unos espetos ladrones, 3 chicos y 3 chicas que se declaran enemigos mortales desde el primer momento de conocerse ,lo que genera bromas entre ambos bandos para derrotar al otro, su odio es demasiado para tratar que no llegue a algo mas ¿quienes son estos ladrones?¿y por qué quieren destruir a la familia Terneng?_ _ **"**_

 _ **¡Sin mas preámbulo comencemos!**_

 _ **Uniforme de las chicas: Camisa blanca manga larga, corbata (Bubbles: azul Buttercup: verde y Blossom: Rosa) falda tableada negra, zapatos negros escolare y no llevan suéter por hoy.**_

 _ **Las chicas y los chicos comenzaron sus clases en octubre. (En la mía siempre es así)**_

 _ **¡Comenzemos!**_

* * *

 ** _Cap 6. Primer día._**

-¡Boomer levántate!- exclama Bubbles con su pijama mientras zarandeaba a un Boomer dormido en el saco de dormir.Él comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Eh?-

-¡Levántate ya!- Bubbles agarró el brazo de Boomer y lo jaló.

-Si, si ya voy- dijo Boomer levantándose y quitando su brazo del agarre de Bubbles- me vas a arrancar el brazo.

-¡Vengan a desayunar!- se oyó la voz de Butch desde abajo. Bubbles y Boomer se vieron entre sí y a la misma vez a la puerta.

-Solo hay un baño..- comenzó Bubbles entrecerrando los ojos.

-... Y somos dos- siguió Boomer imitando la acción que su contra-parte.

-¡Y yo lo voy a usar primero!- Bubbles con su super-velocidad agarró su uniforme y salió hacía el baño, pero cuando Boomer reaccionó hizo lo mismo.

Al salir Boomer chocó contra Bubbles que estaba en medio de el pasillo viendo el baño desde lejos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Boomer.

-Brick entró en el baño- respondió Bubbles con una mueca triste, algo así " :c "

-¡Nooo! ¡Brick tarda un año en el baño!- exclama Boomer llevando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, cerca de sus sienes.

-¡Hey! ¡Claro que no!- se oyó la voz de Brick desde adentro del baño.

-¡Es cierto! ¡No sé que tanto haces!- reclama Boomer molesto bajando sus brazos.

-¡Admirarme en el espejo! ¿Qué mas?- dijo Brick.

-¡De tanto que te miras en el espejo se terminará rompiendo de lo feo que eres!-

Brick abrió la puerta del baño mostrándose a él con uniforme un poco desordenado y se fue sin decir nada a la cocina.

-¡Voy a llegar primero y...!- Bubbles fue interrumpida por Boomer, él había entrado primero a el baño que ella- Genial, ahora tengo que espe...

¡BUM! Se escuchó desde adentro del baño y Boomer salió con espuma de shampoo por todo su cuerpo, viendose gracioso. Y Bubbles tan solo se echó a reír.

* * *

Buttercup y Butch estaban peleando verbalmente por un emparedado mientras que Blossom los veía desde la mesa cansada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Brick que acababa de llegar, él se refería a la pelea de Buttercup y Butch.

-Buttercup y Butch se pelean por un emparedado- respondió Blossom con simpleza.

Brick se acercó a la mesa, se sentó en una silla y Blossom le extendió un emparedado que estaba en un plato dejando 7 emparedados.

-¡Hola! ¡Buenos días!- Saludó animada Bubbles con su uniforme mientras se sentaba en una silla. Blossom le extendió y ella dijo un pequeño «Gracias» y Brick agarró otro emparedado.

-¡Estupido Brick!- dijeron desde las escaleras y al momento entró Boomer con su uniforme. Él se sentó y agarró un pan. Después de un rato quedó solo uno ya que Bubbles, Boomer y Brick se habían comido los demás. Ese emparedado era la razón de la pelea entre los verdes.

-¡Oh! ¡Quedó un emparedado!- Boomer agarró el emparedado y se lo comió de un solo bocado.

-¡Nooo!- Gritaron en unisono Buttercup y Butch deteniendo su pelea- ¡Nuestro emparedado!

-¿Que tiene de especial ese emparedado?- preguntó Bubbles a Blossom.

-Es que sin querer le coloqué mas mermelada que a los demás- respondió alzando los hombros.

-¿¡Mas mermelada!?- Exclamó Buttercup con una ceja alzada- ¡Casi le hechas el envase entero!

-¡Y esa mermelada es rica!- dijo Butch con ilusión.

-¿Cual es?- preguntó Brick.

-La de Betty -respondió Buttecup- La agarramos el día que fuimos a el supermercado.

-Chicos mejor nos vamos- dijo Blossom mientras iba a el mueble y agarraba su bolso.

-¡Vamos a la secundaria!- exclamó alegre Boomer mientras agarraba su bolso- ¡Va a ser como en las películas!

-No Boomer, no es cierto- dijo Bubbles agarrando su Bolso.

-La secundaria no es como esas películas bonitas de problemas de adolescentes- Dijo Buttercu imitando la acción de Bubbles- estoy 100% segura que en ningún momento los tendremos.

-Va a ser como todos los años- Dijo Bubbles con un suspiro.

-Sin nada emocionante- dijeron a el unisono las PPG.

* * *

Al llegar todos fueron directamente a el salón indicado y se sentaron en sus asientos.

-¡Chiiiiicas!- chilló una voz femenina.

-No ahora- pidió Buttercup tocando sus sienes.

-No por favor ¿Que hice de malo esta semana?- decía Bubbles levantando sus brazos al "cielo"

-Dios mio- dijo Blossom con el indice y el pulgar en el puente de su nariz.

-¿Adivinen a donde viaje este fin de semana?- dijo una chica de cabello pelirrojo castaño con el uniforme pero enseñando mas de lo debido.

-Nos importa una mierda a donde vayas, Himeko- dijo fastidiada Buttercup.

-Pues...- las 3 gruñeron al mismo tiempo-... Viajé a Puerto Rico ¿Y adivinen quienes no?-

-¿Tus pechos? ¡Ay cierto!- Buttercup fingió lastima- ni siquiera eso tienes.

-Ustedes no han i...- Himeko fue interrumpida por Blossom.

-Chicas ¿No se acuerdan cuando fuimos para Puerto Rico?- Blossom les guiñó un ojo.

-¡Si! me encantó su clima- dij Bubbles.

-¡Pero yo fui el fin de semana! ¡y us- te- des no!- Himeko les sacó la lengua.

-Al menos tu si te divertiste- murmuró Buttercup- mientras que uno estaba con uno chicos tontos.

-¿Cuales chicos?- preguntó Himeko interesada y los 3 RRB voltearon a verlas.

-Calma tus hormonas Himeko- dijo Blossom.

-Tienes que darte cuente que aun así obligando a un chico nunca te va a querer- dijo Buttercup dándole palmaditas en la cabeza un poco fuertes a Himeko.

-¿¡Como que...!?-

-Buenos días- dijo la profesora Keane y al instante Himeko se sentó en su puesto- ¿Como la pasaron?- unos dijeron bien y otros mal. Keane rió- Bueno, como algunos son nuevos y no me conocen soy la profesora Keane...-

-Aburrido- murmuró Butch.

-...Seré su profesora de aritmética por este año- ella agarró una hoja que estaba encima de su escritorio- me avisaron que hay 4 alumnos nuevos, que no estaban con nosotros el año pasado. Son... Misaki Kira- una chica de cabello negro y ojos miel se levantó y saludó a todos- Bienvenida Kira- Kira se volvió a sentar-... Him Boomer- todos comenzaron a murmurar y Boomer se levantó- ¡Nunca creí tenerte en mi clase!- Boomer se volvió a sentar-... Him Brick- Brick se levantó fastidiado y Himeko casi salta de su asiento hacía él- no Himeko- reprimió Keane y Brick se sentó- y Him Butch- nadie se levantó- ¿Butch?-

-¡Levántate idiota!- dijo Buttercup desde otro lado. Butch se levantó a regañadientes y se volvió a sentar- ¡Bueno! disfruten su estancia y no hagan nada malo- Keane comenzó a explicar la clase hasta que sonó el timbre y todos salieron.

-¿Cuando suena el timbre significa que salimos?- preguntó Butch recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo.

-Si ¿Ustedes nunca...?- Buttercup fue interrumpida.

-¡Briiiiiiiick!- A las chicas les recorrió un escalofrío. Himeko empujó a la PPG para acercarse a Brick.

-¿Quien coño eres?- preguntó Brick con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Himeko Shirogane!- Boomer se tapó los oídos para no oír su chillona voz- chica ricachona y la mas hermosa de aquí- ella movió el cabello "seductoramente"

-¿En que sentido?-

-¿Como que en qué sentido?- dijo confundida Himeko por la pregunta de Brick.

-¿Hermosa de físico? o ¿hermosa de personalidad? o talvez... estas utilizando sarcasmo- Brick colocó su dedo indice y pulgar en su barbilla, en pose pensativa- si, eso es lo mas probable.

Todos los que estaban presentes se rieron y Himeko se tornó roja- ¡Me amas y eso lo sé!- Brick rodó los ojos- ¡Solo que lo expresas de una forma diferente...!- y así Himeko se fue.

-¡Himeko se ha ido!- exclamó alegre Buttercup.

-¡Vamos a celebrar!- esta vez fue Bubbles.

-¡Jip jip!- comenzó Blossom mientras se iban a la cafetería.

-¡Hurra!- dijeron a coro Bubbles, Buttercup y Brick.

-¡Jip jip!- se acercaron a el mostrador de comida.

-¡Hurra!- esta vez se unieron Butch y Boomer.

-¿Qué celebran chicos?- dijo la cocinera amiga de las PPG.

-¡Himeko se ha ido!- repitió Buttercup y la cocinera sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Pizza para ustedes!- dijo entregándoles trozos de pizza, la cocinera se fijó en los RRB- ¿también a sus amigos?- las 3 asintieron y la cocinera repitió la acción solo que con los RRB. Los 6 se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

-¿Como es que son amigas de la cocinera?- preguntó Boomer mientras se comía su pizza.

-La tratamos bien...- comenzó Bubbles.

-...Mejor que unos idiotas malcriados...- siguió Buttercup.

-...Y ella nos agrada- terminó Blossom.

-Que bueno...- dijo Butch sin prestarles atención mientras veía un punto en específico.

-¿Por qué hacen eso?- preguntó Boomer.

-¿Lo de terminar las frases juntas?- dijo Buttercup, Boomer asintió- estoy segura que ustedes también lo hacen.

-Claro que no...- comenzó Boomer.

-...Eso es mentira...- siguió Brick.

-...Aja- Todos voltearon a ver a Butch que tan solo había respondido eso.

-Butch ¿Que ves?- preguntó Bubbles viendo el mismo punto que Butch.

-Ese cartel- todos se levantaron de la mes y se acercaron al gran cartel.

Decía.

 _"Cubles escolares._

 _Gracias a la directora se van a impartir clubes, para fomentar la educación en el alumnado los clubes serán:_

 _-Club deportivo._

 _-Club de música._

 _-Club artístico._

 _-Club de fotografía._

 _-Club de idiomas._

 _-Club de libros._

 _El alumnado podrá ingresar en 2do de secundaria, si desea unirse a un club consute con la directora"_

Todos suspiraron derrotados.

-¿2do? ¿en serio?- preguntó Brick con el ceño fruncido.

-Que mierda de vida- dijo Boomer triste.

-Yo quería unirme a un club- dijo Bubbles con un puchero.

-Nosotras igual- dijeron al unisono Buttercup y Blossom.

-¿Butch?- Boomer se acercó a Butch que al parecer estaba en un trance. Boomer pasó una mano por su cara- ¿Butch?~

-¡ESA MALDITA! ¡YO QUERÍA UNIRME A UN CLUB!- Butch se fue a zancadas de la cafetería haciendo que muchos se lo quedaran viendo y dejando a 5 chicos sorprendidos.

-¿Llamó a la directora "Maldita"?- preguntó Buttercup.

-Al parecer- respondió Brick.

-¿A donde creen que se haya ido?- ahora preguntó Blossom.

-A ninguna parte buena- respondió Boomer.

-Oigan- Todos voltearon a ver a Bubbles- ¿No creen que esté en camino a la dirección? ¿Verdad?

Los 4 abrieron los ojos como platos y junto a Bubbles corrieron a la dirección.

-¿Acaso él es capaz de hacerle algo a la directora?- preguntó Bubbles mientras corría.

\- Siendo Butch- Brick colocó su dedo índice y pulgar en la barbilla- es capaz hasta de matarla.

Al llegar a la dirección tocaron la puerta pero nadie respondió.

-Dios mío ¿Por qué nadie abre?- preguntaba nerviosa Bubbles mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Boomer tocó mas fuerte.

-¡Quitate rubio oxigenado con cara de mierda!- Buttercup lo apartó-¡Necesitamos romper la puerta!-

-o ¿Por qué no...?- Buttercup no esperó a que Blossom terminara de hablar y pateó la puerta haciendola añicos. Blossom suspiró derrotada.

Los 5 entraron sin tocar la puerta rota y buscaron con la mirada a la directora.

-¿Donde está?- preguntó Brick.

-¡Mi puerta!- todos voltearon a ver a la directora que estaba junto a un Butch sonriendo malevolo.

-Directora se lo explicaremos...- Blossom trató de calmarla.

-¡Vino un alienigena color de rosa y lo rompió!- las 3 PPG y Brick lo voltearon a ver así "¬¬"

-¡Mentira!- la directora comenzó a tornarse roja- ¡Todos están castigados!- ella se acercó a su escritorio y tocó un botón, ocasionando que sonara el timbre. Y de ahí se largó.

-Estoy muerta. Blossom se tapó el rostro con sus manos.

-¡Jajaja!- las carcajadas de Butch resonaron por el pasillo.

-¿De qué te ríes idiota?- protestó Buttercup.

-¡Ustedes están castigados!-

Butch comenzó a bailar y en el justo momento apareció un profesor.

-¡Oye tu!- el profesor se acercó a Butch- ¿Que haces bailando si es hora de clases?- Butch abrió la boca para responder pero el profesor no lo dejó- ¡Castigado!- y se marchó.

Todos comenzaron a reírse menos Butch.

-¡Karma!- dijo Buttercup mientras se reía.

-¡Dejen de reírse y vayamos a clases!- Todos se vieron entre sí y salieron corriendo.

Blossom frenó- ¡Es del otro lado!- todos los demás frenaron y se dirigieron a las escaleras pero al subir todos se resbalaron.

-Auch ¿Por qué está resbaloso?- Boomer vio un cartel que decía "Piso húmedo. Cuidado" -Con razón.

Los 6 se levantaron y subieron las escaleras mas lento. Al llegar al salón indicado abrieron la puerta pero no había nadie adentro.

Brick dirigió su vista a la pizarra que tenía escrito La clase fue movida al patio -tenemos que ir al patio- todos salieron estrepitosamente de el salón para dirigirse al patio. Pero en el camino se encontraron a un maestra.

-¡Niños! ¿Que hacen aquí? ¡Castigados por estar fuera del aula de clases!- Y la maestra se marchó sin decir nada mas.

-¿¡Que coño hacen tantos profesores afuera de sus salones!?- gritó Blossom.

-¡Blossom! diciendo malas palabras- dijo otro profesor- ¡Castigada!- Blossom ahogó un grito. Él dirigió su mirada a los demas- ¡Castigados por estar fuera de clases!- Y se adentró en un salón.

-¿Por qué?- se dijo a si misma Blossom llorando comicamente "T.T"

Bubbles se acercó a Blossom y le palmeó la espalda- Calma Blossy, al menos iremos a...- la campana sonó-... Olvidalo.

-¡Vamos a casa!- Boomer se dirigió a la salida y Brick lo detuvo.

-¿Eres lelo* o qué?- dijo Brick con el ceño fruncido- Tenemos que ir a nuestro castigo.

-¡6 Horas de castigo!- exclamó Buttercup alzando los brazos.

-¿Por qué 6?- preguntó Boomer inocente.

-Porque son 2 horas por castigo- explicó Bubbles- y como nos dieron 3 castigos serían- contó con los dedos-... 3 por 2 son...-

-6-respondió Brick.

-¡Si!- Dijo Bubbles y Blossom ahogó otro grito. Los 6 emprendieron camino a el salón de castigos, al llegar a una puerta todos la quedaron viendo.

-Es esa- Anunció Blossom temerosa.

-Esa puerta me ve extraño- dijo Boomer con los ojos entre-cerrados- me dice _Que tonto eres, es tu primer día y ya estas castigado-_ imitó una voz aguda y todos lo vieron así "¬¬"

Los 6 entraron y se sentaron en unos puestos vacíos.

Después de esperar entró la maestra encargada de los castigos- ¡Wuao! su primer día y ya están castigados- Boomer le lanzó una mirada amenazante a la puerta y dijo "Estupida puerta chismosa" ella se sentó en el escritorio, sacó un periódico y la comenzó a leer.

Para matar el tiempo Bubbles sacó su celular, Boomer que estaba detrás de ella veía todo lo que hacía. Pero cuando en un momento la pantalla se colocó en negro, Bubbles vio el reflejo de Boomer.

- _Y él decía que la puerta era chismosa_ \- Pensó Bubbles con ironía. Ella entró en el navegador y buscó "¿Como asesinar a rubios chismosos?" Boomer al ver esto desvió la mirada entre avergonzado por ser descubierto y aterrado por lo que escribió.

Blossom comenzó a leer un libro mientras Brick le picaba con un lápiz la espalda, ella tan solo lo evitó.

Mientras que por otra parte Buttercup trataba de tirarle bolitas de papel a la boca de Butch, que estaba dormido.

-¡Llegué!- dijo un cansado Mitch que acababa de entrar derrepente ocasionando que Butch se despertara.

-Sientate- ordenó la vil maestra. Mitch se sentó en el asiento delante de Butch.

-Mitch- lo llamó en un susurro Butch, Mitch se dio la vuelta- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Sin querer le fracturé la nariz a Randy- respondió en un susurro Mitch.

-No sé quien es ese tal Randy pero...-

-¡Yo si sé quien es Randy!- susurró Brick inclinándose a ellos.

-¿En serio?- Susurró Mitch dudoso. Brick asintió- ¿Donde lo conociste?

-Ayer cuando fuimos Blossom y yo a un restaurante- respondió Brick.

-No me sorprende- dijo Mitch.

-¿Como que no te sorprende?- preguntó Butch con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que...- Mitch se acomodó en su puesto para que no lo escuchara nadie mas. Butch y Brick notaron eso y se acercaron más-...Randy está enamorado de Blossom.

Brick y Butch abrieron los ojos más de lo normal- ¿¡Esa escoria!?- preguntó perplejo Brick señalando a Blossom y él recibió un librazo* de parte de Blossom.

-Te escuché- dijo molesta Blossom y siguió leyendo.

-¿Tu estas interesado en alguien MItch?- la pregunta de Butch hizo que a Mitch se le subieran los colores a la cabeza y se quedó viendo fijamente a Buttercup que estaba viendo a los lados desinteresadamente. Butch y Brick voltearon a ver a Buttercup.

-¿Qué?- preguntó de mala gana Buttercup dándose cuenta que la estaban viendo.

-N-Nada- tartamudeó MItch dándole vuelta para que lo vieran, a las cabezas de Brick y de Butch.

-¿Cómo...?- Butch fue interrumpido.

-¡No hablen! o si no tendrán otra hora extra- amenazó la maestra y todos le dirijieron miradas fulminante a Mitch, Butch y Brick.

-¿Cómo p...?- Buttercup le pegó en la cabeza a Butch.

-¡Callate estupido!- susurró Buttercup molesta.

-¡Animal!-

-¡No me digas animal!- replicó Buttercup.

-¡Yo hago lo que...!-

-¡Decidido! ¡Una hora extra!- dijo la maestra y todos amenazaron con la mirada a Buttercup y a Butch. Buttercup se sentó rendida en su puesto.

-Te voy a ayudar, Mitch- susurró Butch.

-¿En serio?- susurró de vuelta Mitch.

-Si- dijo Butch

-a lo mejor se ablande cuando está enamorada- Dijo Brick pensativo.

Los 3 recibieron un golpe, pero esta vez de Bubbles- Cállense que me colman la paciencia- dijo con voz de ultratumba Bubbles y se devolvió a su puesto.

* * *

 _ **Lelo: Tonto, estupido, idiota.**_

 _ **Librazo: golpe con un libro.**_

 _ **Por cierto, el emparedo con mas mermelada fue el último que hizo Blossom por eso tiene más.**_

 **¡Lo siento por no subir capítulos es que mi compu ahora no quiere abrir mi archivo (este) y es molesto!**

 **Bueno ¡Un saludo a las personas que leen de Puerto Rico! ¡Besos! °3°**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
